Harry Potter and the 5th Holy Grail War
by bradw316
Summary: Harry steps into the shoes of Shiro, blending Magecraft with that of Wizardcraft, raised from the age of seven by Kiritsugu Emiya, very AU Fate/Stay Night
1. Prologue

Prologue - Harry Potter-Emiya

Fire, devastation, bodies, in all directions this is what a young raven haired, green eyed boy woke to after a massive explosion. The young boy had been currently living in an alley not far from ground zero after his relatives abandon him in Fuyuki City barely a month ago. He knew something was going to happen when he was all but forced to tag along. After all what better way to get rid of something unwanted than to dump it in someone else's back yard forcing them to clean it up. This is what Harry James Potter had suffered the moment he was brought over to Japan. He should have seen the warning signs, the false cheerful voice, the smile, he had been burned once before after showing his report card in public, friendly until they got into a private area then he got hammered with fists, kicked to the gut, thrown into the wall, then the underlining warning to never show up his dimwitted cousin again.

However regardless of the fact he was starving more, he felt that his life had been looking up. He hadn't been beaten in the month he had been here, a few concerned adults tried get him sent to someone called the Social Worker, but he ran before they could. Now however maybe in hindsight it was a poor decision, maybe if he had been with this Social Worker he might not had been caught up in the explosion, he wouldn't have been burned, he wouldn't have heard all the cries or screams of agony. The same kind of scream he often heard in his dreams along with the flash of green light. "It's official I made someone mad in a previous life or something," he muttered grimacing rubbing his forehead again. Whatever the black liquid he inadvertently took a swim in earlier had done a number on him; sure it sheltered him from most of the fire. But the inhuman scream and black smoke that shot out of his forehead afterward not to mention the pain. By all that was holy the pain had been unbearable, it was only a blind miracle that he was able to get piece of debris and let the liquid pass by.

XXX

He reached the edge of the ruined street before finally collapsing in heap, a few minutes later he felt someone pick him up and shift around so he could look up at the sky. He opened his eyes finding himself staring a rather ragged looking Japanese man. "You look worse than I feel, mister," he muttered the man snorted tears streaming from his eyes. "Do you got smoke in your eyes, mister?"

The man shook his head, "I was just glad I found someone alive."

Harry did a mental shrug, it was as good as any reason he guessed. "I-I think I'm ready to meet the Social Worker now."

With a faint smile the man gently picked Harry up, "Hospital first kid, most of these burns you have look nasty."

Harry blinked looking down at the burns, "I've had worse before they're usually gone after I sleep."

The man raised an eyebrow at the casualness of admitting someone burned him before or the fact they healed overnight. "Like magic huh?"

"Yeah, but every time I said that or done something weird I got beat with a belt and locked in my cupboard for a month," Harry grimaced noting the man's eyes seemed to narrow at that. "I'll shut up now."

The man's eyes soften again, "Whoever did those things to you deserve to be put in prison," he paused with a sigh. "I should introduce myself, Kiritsugu Emiya freelance mercenary."

"Harry James Potter, freelance freak I guess," Harry tilted his head noting the man's eyes widen a second before going to his forehead. "What?"

Kiritsugu face turned grim, "Your parents wouldn't happen to be James and Lily Potter?"

"D-Did you know them?" Harry asked.

"Your father yes, met him a few times on some jobs, when I was hired to deal with some unsavory people in Great Britain," the Magus killer explained. "Your awfully far from England."

"Uncle dumped me here a month ago when he came here for some business meeting," the boy frowned staring up at the sky.

"If you want after you get healed up," Kiritsugu paused. "And after I visit Germany your welcome to stay with me. I have a nice place here in Fuyuki you can stay until I get back and I have some contacts here that can keep an eye on you until then."

Harry debated about it not sure if he could trust this man, however he had known Harry's dad. At best he gets a place to stay probably with more food than he had presently, a place to sleep that he wouldn't shiver. With a mental shrug, "that would be nice, um, why are you going to Germany?"

"Hopefully to get my daughter back," the man gave a pained expression. "But somehow I don't think I'll be able to see her again."

Now that wasn't something Harry had been expecting, _He has a daughter; _the raven haired boy looked at Kiritsugu, "If you care about her you need to get her, no matter what."

The Magus killer looked down at the boy seeing conviction in those green eyes and had to smile a bit. "Your right."

XXX (Ten Years Later...)

Harry grimaced as he face planted exiting a port key, he always hated international port keys well he hated magical travel period. But international port keys were port keys that simply lasted longer and took you farther. He slowly climbed to his feet brushing off the dirt looking around the empty Emiya compound. He had lived here by himself after Kiritsugu had passed away, the results of the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War. The former Magus Killer had no knowledge of it until it was too late, but he went having only one lingering regret, having never been able to retrieve his daughter from the Von Eisenbern's. As for Kiritsugu's contacts here in Fuyuki City it was basically the local Yakuza head led by the Fujimura Clan. For a clan of gangsters they were a surprisingly friendly bunch, the head's granddaughter had taken over as his personal caretaker though sometimes he wondered if it wasn't the other way round. Still it had been his last year in wizardcraft society as far he cared. He growled slightly thinking about it, while four of those seven years was him being in constant danger, Philosopher's Stones, Basilisks, floating misery demons, a dangerous trap disguised as a tournament, _Having the Clock Tower's Arceuid Brunestud as a friend doesn't hurt when dealing with said trap_. Harry smirked evilly thinking as he and Voldemort squared off that night.

XXX (Flashback…)

Harry tucked his wand into his robes glaring across at Voldemort, "What is this the great Harry Potter gives up?"

"Hardly you damned Snake Wanker," Harry snorted rolling his eyes, "Just can't really go to town using a wand," he extended his hands, "Trace on!" a second later both of Harry's arms began to glow in a square web like pattern when the pattern reached his finger tips two curved short swords one looked to be bathed in crimson while the second appeared to glow a bright silver appeared in his hands which he brought in a cross formation. The hilt of the silver sword had an engraved a Majestic Stag, while the crimson one had the engraving of a Beautiful Doe. "Meet James and Lily," before the Death Eaters or Voldemort could react a figure dropped into the loose circle. "You're a bit late Arc."

"Apologies dear sweet Harry, had to secure the rat and place the bounded field to prevent them from escaping after all," stated a blonde haired woman with red eyes.

"By Merlin, t-that's Arceuid Brunestud," one of the masked Death Eaters announced in awe and fear taking a step back. "Potter knows Magecraft," he muttered again.

"So how do we go about this, Harry dear?" Arceuid asked casually a scythe appearing in her hands.

"Simple wreck them enough for the Auror's but not enough for them to crawl away, the half-blood hypocrite is mine," Harry flipped his swords into a reverse.

Arceuid's fanged grin became almost feral, "It's a shame you're so young, Harry you would make for a unique consort."

Without another word Harry darted forward using the enhanced speed he got from nearly four years of training under Kiritsugu, Voldemort barely had a chance to fire off a single Avada Kedavera which Harry dodge before the boy-who-lived was inside his defenses slashing, stabbing and cutting into the Dark Lord. When it was over Voldemort was on the ground bleeding, his hands and legs cut off, looking up from his place on the ground he saw Harry standing over him. "Go ahead destroy this body, I'll simply get a new one."

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "what makes you think I'm going to kill you, I already know about your little Horcrux secret. I'm working with the Clock Tower and Vatican City in trying to find them, best way is if your alive but disabled to do that. Hence I cut off your limbs, your death munchers will be dragged off to prison by the ICW Aurors, and you'll become a permanent resident of the Clock Tower's version of the Unspeakables. No one and I do mean no one outside of the three of us will know what happened tonight. As far as the rest of the world will know the Goblet of Fire's port key malfunctioned briefly delaying Cedric and I from returning."

The dark lord cursed, "I will not allow it."

"No limbs and no allies Riddle, you were bested and now your little Homunculus body is going to be poked, prodded, dissected, and studied," Harry glared down letting his short swords go Voldemort watched them vanish into light then disintegrate. "I asked for that specifically, I had a theory that panned out when you created that Homunculus body, actually hoping for it really," crouching down to look into the self-proclaimed dark lords eyes. "I want that secret so I can create a Homunculus body that can last a natural lifetime. A little gift for my step-sister," he stated as several pops sounded a few seconds later six men and two women appeared dressed in International Auror robes. The lead auror walked up and looked down only looking mildly surprised.

"Can't believe the prophecy was right," the man muttered before looking over the unconscious Death Eaters. "Right, you lot port key these gits out a nice place in Nuremguard await them," he glanced at Harry. "Where's the traitor you mentioned, I'll get him to Bones come morning that should give your godfather the clean slate you've been wanting."

Harry nods his head to the lump not far from the Riddle gravesite, one of the other Auror's walked over and dropped a port key unto him. "Have the Clock Tower get to work immediately, the sooner we get the body studied the closer we can get to saving a lot of the Homunculus the Von Eisenbern's create."

"Understood Lord Potter," the man flashed a smile. "Let's get this place cleaned up."

XXX (End Flashback…)

Harry later reappeared as the Goblet of Fire portkey had intended with an unconscious Cedric in tow. No one was the wiser, when they asked why it took so long Harry simply showed confusion wondering what they were talking about. In the end Harry and Cedric were pronounced as the winners of the Tournament, however in a unique ploy Harry also announced his new status to the world. Stating thanks to the tournament he was now declared to be of age. When Dumbledore and many of the adults protested…

XXX (Flashback…)

"You're the ones who insisted I compete in this tournament which is for of age students specifically as such I have the Ministry and the schools backing to be emancipated at the end of this," Harry gave a marginal shrug. "Not my fault you can't read your own fine print, while I won't leave the school until I've earned both my OWL's and my NEWT's I'm going to be taking control of my life outside of Hogwarts. I'm going to return Fuyuki City and continue having a proper mundane education."

"Harry my boy, I'm afraid I cannot allow that it is unsafe, you must return to your Aunt and Uncle," Dumbledore stated.

"Under no circumstances will I ever return to that bitch and her fat bastard of a husband," Harry scowled at Dumbledore. "For your information I haven't had to go that hell hole in seven years, I lived with a man I called my dad for three years, and had members of the Fujimura clan look after me when he passed away."

The elderly wizard frowned, "I see."

"I've already been to the Goblins and showed them everything of merit during the Yule holiday, they in turned helped me file for emancipation before the end of the previous year. I've officially became head of House Potter the moment my fingers touched the Goblet at the end of tonight's event," Harry showed his head of house ring to everyone gathered. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm exhausted."

XXX (End Flashback…)

After that event things pretty much became mundane, Harry took summer courses at Fuyuki High School and went on to finish his wizardcraft education while he and Sirius secretly went Horcrux hunting. They upped the ante after Sirius's name was cleared the duo finishing the hunt midway into Harry's sixth year it was during this time Sirius started to get serious with a member of the McRemitz family from the Clock Tower. He never met the woman only that Sirius had become been smitten with her, and the two became engaged the year Harry started his final year of Hogwarts. It was around this time Dumbledore had an accident with a certain ring, Harry and Sirius had removed the Horcrux from the ring but kept everything else including the wasting curse.

On his death bed Harry revealed he already knew of about Voldemort's horcruxes and they had already been dealt with.

XXX (Flashback…)

"What about your scar Harry?" Dumbledore grimaced.

"You can thank Angra Mainyu for that, the embodiment of All the World's Evil did something extremely good nine years ago. At the end of the 4th Holy Grail war, there was a fire in Fuyuki City, thanks to that fat bastard Dursley I was there at ground zero when the war ended and the Holy Grail spilled into the streets causing the fire. I inadvertently went swimming in the waters, I'm guessing the Soul Piece of Voldemort wished to be free of me and got it's wish, it was destroyed," Harry explained having done the research thanks to Zelretch dropping that tidbit a few years ago.

The elderly man sighed heavily, "I see, what will you do now?"

"Finish Hogwarts, then go back to Fuyuki City and finish High School, after that probably take up Waver's offer to become his apprentice. No telling really needless to say I have enough clout both as a Wizard and Magus to be comfortable. Just want to live the rest of my life the way I want it," Harry explained stepping back. "No more bastard Dursley, no more Death Eaters, no more Voldemort, I would say no more life or death struggles but just saying that screams I'll be put in one," he paused looking at the back of his right hand. "If I'm not already."

"What?" Dumbledore asked wincing at the wasting curse moving slightly he could feel it inch ever so closer to his heart.

"Commands seals are appearing on my hand," he showed the elderly man it was to faded to get a clear picture of what it was. "This could signify something far worse than a terrorist with daddy issues."

"It would seem so," the elderly man closed his eyes.

XXX (End Flashback...)

Barely a day later Dumbledore passed on in his sleep, Harry went on to finish his schooling at Hogwarts a year after that and returned home. Entering said home closing his eyes and taking a deep breath sorting out his thoughts. If there was indeed going to be a Holy Grail war well before it was suppose to be he needed to prepare. He had an inkling that his step-sister would be involved hearing from Zelretch that Berserker had already been summoned. The McRemitz clan had sent their representative to Fuyuki City and it was indicated that she summoned Lancer. Looking at the command seals which gained prominence after he left Hogwarts. They were in the shape ironically enough of the Deathly Hollows, the triangle, the circle, and the line. It showed he had indeed been marked by death. "Bugger my arse," the Man-who-won muttered he walked over and slumped on to his bed wincing at the impact. Said bed was a simple futon with a comforter. "I wonder how long before I'm forced to summon my own servant and I wonder who it'll be."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Saber

It had a been a week since Harry had returned to Fuyuki City, having called Taiga to let her know he returned. Early the very next morning he was bombarded by hugs, questions, and demands. The hugs were the easiest to explain as the oranged haired woman just barreled into him hugging him fiercely declaring how much she missed him, questions quickly followed asking how England was, will he need to go back, was he ready for school. Finally came her sole demand of breakfast. Harry chuckled at that, his so called surrogate older sister could be a bit of child at times.

Slinging his school bag over his shoulder he quietly marched to school, after feeding the tiger and seeing her off. He was so focused on his internal thoughts he almost missed walking pass a girl dressed in purple, with long pink almost white hair, and bright red eyes. He froze mid step turning slightly to look at her out the corner of his eyes. "Be careful big brother you haven't summoned your servant I don't want you to die so quickly."

"I see," Harry whispered sadly. "It's good to finally meet you, Illya, Dad talked about you a lot," he paused. "He wanted me to tell you one thing after he died."

Illyavael Von Eisenbarn turned her eyes twitching slightly, for a couple of reasons, this wasn't how she pictured her first meeting with Harry Potter-Emiya to go. "Fine, what did he say?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring you with me and to look after your younger brother," Harry replied.

"I see," Illya turned away unsure how to proceed, _I should have known the old man lied to me, but was it a lie_, she grimaced feeling the burn from the Mad Enhancement coming off of Heracles. "Does it matter really, you still need your servant, without him or her you're vunerable. I wouldn't want you to die prematurely big brother."

"Illya, I have a ritual that can give you a stable body," he stated turning to her fully. "All I ever wanted in my life is a family. I lost my biological parents when I was a year old to a terrorist with daddy issues, my mother's sister despised me because I was born into Wizardcraft, they beat me, starved me, and tried to kill me when that failed, the bastard Uncle of mine flew half way across the world to leave me in some alley in Japan," Harry extended a hand. "Your dad, our dad took me in when he didn't have too, told me everything about you and your mom. So please don't turn me away."

Illya didn't turn clenching her right hand her face hidden in the shadows of her hair. "...G-Get the strongest servant you can, d-daddy was given t-the best catalyst for summoning," Harry saw tears drop to the ground as Illya walked away.

Harry dropped his hand lowering his head slightly, _Well it's progress but she's right I can't avoid this as much as I want to. Tonight, I guess is as good as any._ With a sigh raking his fingers through his hair, continuing his walk to school.

XXX

Grumbling slight tossing the drying cloth into the school hamper looking back at the Archery club gym with a mild sense of pride. He had spent a better part of the evening scrubbing the entire place down after being talked into it by the Archery club president and Shinji Matou, he did it mostly to defuse the situation before the borderline sociopath threw a temper tantrum which would later involve the younger teen slapping his sister. The last time that happened the blue haired boy ended up in the nurses office with a shattered jaw and Harry nearly avoided juvenile hall, mostly because the Fujimara clan bailed him out using bribes. When asked why he did it, he stated simply he had endured far worse for six years and he wasn't about to let someone else deal with it in his presence if he could stop it.

After that incident however Harry had taken to defusing the situation before it escalated mostly to prevent Shinji ending up dead or permanently injured. It worked for the most part but Harry personally thought seventy-five percent of it was fake simply Shinji using him to do the labor he didn't want to do. However he had seen Shinji get shot down for a date by Rin Tohsaka earlier in the day, so it was easy to see the boy was in the borderline sibling violence territory. So he caved to the clean up duty, Sakura did thank him though.

After stowing his school shoes and grabbing his schoolbag he moved silently through the hallways until he reach the back of the school. It was when he reach the tennis and basketball courts when he heard the first clangs of metal on metal. Looking in that direction he spotted a man in a blue and grey jumpsuit using a long spear fighting another man in black and red fighting with twin short swords. _Lancer, but who is the other?_ He frowned quietly watching the fight. _The guy in red, attacks are wild and full of holes, and the swords are similar to the ones I use._ With a mental shrug he moved to leave quietly only shift the gravel under his feet, he cursed looking over his shoulder at the battle that had abruptly stopped. Not waiting to see which one was coming after him he quickly apparated to the alleyway behind his home and moved to his workshop. _I have three minutes tops_, grunting he quickly cleared the area around the summoning circle. He stepped back gently touching his chest, "Let's hope even though Avalon is inside me it's close enough to the circle to act as a catalyst.

Holding up his hand and closing his eyes he began the chant,

_Let silver and steel be the essence._

_Let stone and the King of contract be the foundation_

_Let Blue and Gold be the color I pay tribute to/Let my great Master Perevell be the ancestor_

_Let rise a wall against tyranny be raised_

_Let the four cardinal gates close._

_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Great Kingdom rotate._

_I hereby declare._

_Your sword shall serve under me._

_My fate shall be your shield._

_Submit to the beckoning of this Holy Grail_

_If you will submit to this will and reason…Then ANSWER!_

_Oath's shall be sworn here!_

_I shall attain all the virtues of Heaven!_

_I shall have purged the Gates of Hell!_

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to the three great words of power,_

_Come forth from the ring of restraints,_

_Protector of the Holy Balance!_

XXX

As soon as the last phrase was uttered Harry felt a draw on his magic reserves, as the summoning circle flashed to life, it pulsed and steamed then mighty flashed left him blinded for a few seconds. When he rubbed his eyes enough to get the flash burn to clear enough, to see standing in the dim lighting of his work shop was someone who took his breath away. She was roughly a few inches shorter than him, she wore a a light leather blue battle dress, plate armor, had blond hair that was tied in braid and secured by a blue ribbon. Her green eyes were not unlike his own sharp emeralds gazing at him with a cool indifference, "I am the Servant Saber, I ask of you are you worthy to be my master?"

Harry tilted his head slightly blinking thinking of the question, "I imagine you're the one who would have to determine that, right?"

Saber frowned a second her eyes tilting up slightly thinking about it, "True I have not thought of that before," a small smile appeared on her face. "Were you the one who summoned me then?"

With a nod, "Yes, my name is Harry Potter, it is nice to meet you Saber." He tensed feeling his wards being tripped. "Seems like you were summoned just in time, Lancer or the unknown servant I met earlier managed to track my magical signature, back here."

Saber nods, "I sense a lone servant approaching, permission to engage, master?"

Harry nods, "Drive him off if you can I…, there somethings you need to know about this Grail war and about me."

"I understand master," Saber slid the door open just as Lancer jumped into the backyard he slid to a halt.

"Well I wasn't expecting this," Lancer muttered. "When I saw you vanish I didn't think anything about it, kid. So you're a master," he held up his spear in a defensive position.

Harry pursed his lips looking around he didn't feel Lancer's master enter his wards. He frowned, "this isn't like her," he muttered. "Where's Bazett?"

Lancer's eyes widen, "you know her?"

"I should her sister is going to marry my Godfather. The two of us were planning to meet up," Harry stated. He noticed Lancer get even more guarded, "What happened to her?"

Lancer grimaced a second before he smiled, _Heh, the priest didn't know my former master was going to have an ally, maybe I can save her. _"She's underneath the church in the mausoleum, her arm with the commands seals was cut off, by my current master," he gritted his teeth. "The coward he is now wants me to retreat."

Harry clenched his hand, "great not something I want to tell Amy," he frowned looking at the Heroic Spirit, "go Lancer, Saber and I will save her." The blue haired man nodded smirking slightly giving a salute before astralizing.

Saber looked at her master a bit confused, "I do not understand?"

"Someone in this war has blatantly, broke the rules," Harry stated. "Have a hunch on who it is, but in the meantime we're on a rescue mission."

"Understood master," Saber nodded.

Harry winced, "Please Saber call me Harry, there's no need to be formal." The blonde woman blinked a couple of times before her eyes focused, a second later Harry felt his wards trip again. "Seems we have company, again."

"Yes, a servant and a master this time," Saber responded.

"It's probably Lancer's opponent," Harry mentally cursed. "This is bloody great, looks like I have to put off explaining things further and going on that rescue mission."

XXX

Rin Tohsaka had no idea who witnessed Archer and Lancer's fight the only thing she could tell was he used some form of teleportation. Archer was able to track it, whoever did the teleportation did it in rush no doubt forgetting to mask his or her's destination. However as they went she began to recognize the destination, "One of my classmates," she whispered as the duo turned the corner.

"Master," was her only warning before an armored clad woman dove down, Archer grabbed her and jumped away just as an invisible sword impacted the ground where Archer had stood.

"I guess I did apparate too fast when Lancer and this guy heard me," came a distinctive British accent.

Rin looked over at the source of the voice, "Harry, you're a magus?"

Archer actually shifted his head quickly to look at who Rin was speaking to. Archer's raised a single eyebrow, "What the…?" he whispered.

Harry was currently dressed in a black dress shirt, slacks, and a long coat similar to Kiritsugu Emiya's. "Well, I already met the von Eisenbern representative earlier today, I guess it only makes sense to meet the Tohsaka representative," Harry pushed his glasses up. "If you came looking for Lancer, Saber here drove him off."

"How are you a Magus?" Rin asked looking confused.

"Actually I'm a Magus/Wizard hyrbrid," Harry pulled out a wand from his left sleeve, "ta da."

Rin sweat-dropped, "So I came all this way for nothing?" she pouted.

Archer watched the dark haired teen boy shrug, "If you don't want it to be for nothing, I could use your help with something. My future godmother-in-law's sister needs to be rescued, she's currently bleeding out underneath the local church. Do you know if there's a back entrance?"

"Bazett McRemitz has a sister?" Archer stated.

"Indeed," Harry replied. "Though if I don't help her, that sister won't have a sister," he turned toward the white haired man. "Oh I have to ask what class are you, I summoned Saber, Bazzet originally was the one who summoned Lancer, Illya summoned Berserker, so that leaves Archer, Assassin, Caster, and Rider."

"I'm Archer," Archer said with shrug.

"He also doesn't know his own name," Rin pouted. "Blames a botched summoning."

"Hard to do that, but If that's true the Dream cycle should clue you in eventually," Harry shrugged.

Rin smacked her forehead, "I forgot about that."

Shaking his head Archer glanced at Saber who was holding her sword in resposte position turning her head to her master. "They aren't hostile?"

"I've known Rin long enough to know she's a bit of a Tsundere but a good person," Harry smiled earning a snort from Archer. Rin sputtered at the comment blushing throwing her head to the side. "The church?"

"Yeah I've been there a few times because my 'guardian' is the priest there," Rin scowled at the word guardian.

"I see," Harry frowned. "That 'guardian' wouldn't happen to be Kirei Kotomine?" getting a nod in response his frown deepening. "That shouldn't be possible, Kiritsugu told me he put one of his special bullets right into Kirei's heart at the end of the last Holy Grail war."

Archer raised an eyebrow, _Kiritsugu, told this Harry guy more than he ever told me, then again I wonder where I'm at?_ he thought looking around. "Don't suppose you know a Shirou?"

"No," Harry stated simply crossing his arms looking deep in thought. "If Kirei was somehow resurrected by the Grail in the last war," he muttered to himself grimacing Saber glancing at him. "Great another bloody Horcrux."

Rin frowned at the mumbles, "So how you be a Magus and a wizard?"

Waving her off, "If you want me to tell you, help me out. I have a future in-law to save," Harry stated calmly. "Once I get her freed up and safe I'll tell you everything you want, yeah?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Caster and Rider

Harry watched quietly as Rin with Archer astralized entered the church, he moved around quietly to the back using his wand to send out various pings looking for the keystone to the bounded field surrounding the building. Upon finding it, gently nudged an overide ward stone, it would briefly blind said fields to him and Saber long enough to enter. "This doesn't feel right to me, Harry."

The Teen-who-won glanced over his shoulder at where the young woman's voice emanated, she was currently hiding under his invisibility cloak. "I know it goes against your code Saber, but it is only just this once. This is a rescue mission and not a battle."

He heard a sigh, "Very well, you are correct," he smiled slightly in her direction. "Don't worry you can fight to your hearts content eventually." The duo moved toward what look like the entrance to the cemetary, swiftly headed toward the door to underground leading into the mausoluem. They stopped long enough for Harry to scan things using his wand. "Magus are just as daft as Wizards," he opened the door silently and both descended down. The first thing he noted was the thick coppery smell of blood and the foul stench of decay. The first thing he could hear was a very faint sound of breathing, moving quickly pulling the thieves lantern out and lighting it. He found Bazett on the ground near one of the crypts she was surrounded by a pool of her own blood. He grimaced reaching down and feeling for pulse finding own he sighed, "If you had died Amy would have never forgiven herself for letting you go alone," he whispered to her gently rolling her onto her pulling out a small flask. Uncorking it he rubbed some of the liquid on her stump a few seconds the bleeding stopped, skin began cover the stump. "Your also really lucky I retook all those potion classes," he snorted seeing her breathing normalizing. Looking around he saw pot filled with dead flowers. Grabbing the pot he dumped out the contents whispering, "_Portus_," he touched the pot to her chest where she subsquently vanished.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a portkey," Saber whispered.

Harry gave a wry smile, "I hate them personally but I made it point to learn how to create them, just encase something like this could happen to anyone I care about. I'll need to give her a more thorough inspection when we get back." He felt her nod through their bond, "it's now time for us to say toodles to this dreary place."

The duo quickly moved back the way they came, disappearing up the stairs out of the shadow watching them Lancer smirked. "Seems like my cowardly master lost his bargaining chip, shame. Be safe Bazett."

XXX

Repeating their track in reverse Harry and Saber emerged quietly walking back to the front of the church just as Rin and Archer exited church itself. Giving both a subtle nod, the two duos split up heading back to the Emiya house from different directions. It took fifteen minutes before both duos could reunite again. Harry quickly moved into the house and found Bazett desposited right where he expected her to. Walking over to cabinet he touched a button causing the entire thing slide away. Archer whistled when he saw various vials and bottles of carious liquids. "What the heck are these?"

"Potions obiviously," Rin rolled her eyes, "so are you going to explain yourself now?"

Harry glared at her as Saber moved over to sit next to Bazett as the teen-who-won pulled out some scissors, a tray, a cup, and several potions. "Rude, a woman is lying in my living room clinging to life and you want an explanation, I know Magus were pragmatic and dedicated to their research...," he sighed gently sitting down setting the tray and placing the items he collected on the tray. "while I try to save Bazett's life I may explain some things," he picked up the scissor's and began cutting off Bazett's dress coat and shirt. "Saber, can you please help me, grab a bucket from outside near the outdoor faucet and get some water."

"I'll do it," Archer spoke up as pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning up against.

"Thank you, Archer." Harry gently pulled Bazett's head for it to sit in his lap pouring one of potions into the cup. "This won't taste pleasant Bazett but it'll help re-grow your arm," he stated softly gently pouring the liquid down her throat while holding her nose to get her to swallow it, he heard a grunt and smiled faintly seeing the purple haired woman make a face. "Yeah, pretty awful. But it's better than explaining to Amy, why you have no right arm." Archer re-entered the room with the water and set it down next to Harry. Leaning back Harry grabbed a towel from the edge of the bathroom. Dipping it in the water he wrung it out and began to wash the blood and grime from Bazett's skin while pulling away the clothes.

"At the end of the fourth grail war, Kiritsugu ordered his Saber to destroy the grail," Harry spoke up still systematically cleaning and shedding Bazett of her bloody clothing, after a point he pulled out a blanket and covered her. "He had a reason for that," everyone looked at him Saber frowned. "The grail was tainted, any wish made would have brought grave misfortune, didn't matter how pure the wish was. It took Kiritsugu and I before his death going to the Clock Tower and meeting that troll Zelretch to find out why," he finished cleaning the purpled haired woman, pulling out another potion, "She's really going to hate me for pouring all these nasty potions down her gob," he chuckled holding her nose again this time pouring violent red looking potion down her throat. She coughed grimacing a bit as Harry gently covered the rest of her, gathering her clothes and tossing them in the trash. "Part of the blame falls to the Tohsaka's, Matou's, and von Eisenberns, turns out in the third war they in a combined effort created an eighth class, the Avenger class."

Rin frown heavily, "Grandpa, old man Zouken, and that old homunculus were able to create a new class?"

With a nod Harry sat back down, "They were trying to stack the odds in their favor and summoned Angra Mainyu as Avenger, the problem was he was terribly weak and was the first spirit to die in that war. How ever you can't just play with the embodiment of All the World's Evil, and it not come back to bite you in the arse. When he died he permanently tainted the grail, so now it's nothing more than a very dangerous monkey's paw, as I said earlier, no wish no matter how benign will bring anything short of disaster. Kiritsugu's wish for peace would have been that of the grave. Kill one to save ten, Kill ten to save a hundred, kill a hundred...and well you get the idea."

"So if I wanted to find the root?" Rin asked.

"The wish would have ripped every magic circuit from every magus in the world you included to show you the root, just before you died," Harry explained causing the girl to pale.

Saber's head lowered, "So any wish I would have made would be folly?"

Harry winced gently taking her hand, "I'm sorry Saber." She looked up at him a pained smile appeared on her face. "The problem is there are at least four other people that will try to summon the grail. The master's of Rider, Assassin, Caster, and the bastard that tried to kill Bazett."

"It...was...that...priest," Bazett croaked weakly cracking an eye open. "I'm...going...to get you for the potions, Potter," she grimaced.

"You should be resting threaten me in the morning," Harry stated softly. "We'll worry what you can do to me then, yeah?"

"Fine," the purple haired Apostle Hunter drifted back to sleep.

Harry then turned to Rin, "As for me there isn't much I was born into a Wizardcaft family, namely the Noble and Most Ancient House Potter, said parents were murdered a year and three months after I was born, I took a little dip in the curse infected waters of the Holy Grail ten years ago effectively created over 100 magical circuits to a point where I don't know where my Magecraft begins and my Wizardcraft ends. I have all the strengths of both magicks and none of their weaknesses."

Rin looked dumbfounded, "you don't need a wand to perform Wizardcraft or Magical Circuits to perform Magecraft!?"

Harry shook his head then glanced at both Archer and Saber, "I do have a question, um, have I appeared on the throne of Heroes?"

Archer snorts crossing his arms, "Several times over, usually revolving around your battles with Voldemort."

Harry grunted getting up and moving to his kitchen pulling out a teapot and three cups, "Figures, something tells me once I finish this life I'll end up their as well. Let me guess I would be a Caster?"

"Not necessarily," Archer stated. "I've seen you become a Saber, a Rider, and a Berserker along side Caster, usually depended on the life you led before you died."

"I see," Harry set the teapot on the burner thinking. "So you were involved in something similar, Shiro?"

Archer flinched causing both Saber and Rin to look at him, "What drew that conclusion?"

"Three things, first was your brief encounter with Saber," Harry stated not turning from the teapot watching it fill with water. "Your face was stoic as normal, but two factors gave away what you were thinking. The moment you laid eyes on Saber they tightened on the corners showing some regret and nostalgia, second was how utterly confused you were upon seeing me. As if you were expecting someone else. Second thing was when we did our little rescue mission, you knew them intinctively Rin barely summoned you this morning yet you had knowledge of route both to and from the Church. And before you ask I had you tagged with a tracking charm the moment we left this house," Archer winced he knew after meeting Harry Potter numerous times how practical the man was he just didn't realize how observant he was too. "Third and final is the fact you've been in this house all of an hour and instantly know where everything is minus the editions I've made in the last ten years. So my hunch is that you're a Shiro Emiya from a different timeline or reality."

"Knowing Zelretch you would know about that," Archer sighed. "Your right in life I was Shiro Emiya, I would die roughly ten years from now betrayed by the very people I tried to save. I was conscripted as a Counter Guardian, by Alaya after a few centuries of killing to save humanity I had enough of it."

"So, you entered this war to hopefully meet your younger self to do what?" Harry asked turning to the Silver haired man.

"Either change his philosphy about saving everyone or kill him outright," Archer explained.

"Wouldn't work, you would simply create a branching path where your younger self was killed or abandoned his ideals," Harry smiled sadly. "You would still exist and still be forced to undergo the path you walk, you can't mess with time it will always win."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Dreams and a Requiem

After drinking their tea Rin and Archer left for her home, leaving Harry and Saber to sit quietly. "Again Arturia I'm truly sorry about the grail," Harry whispered.

"It was not your fault Harry, those events had occurred long before you were born," Arturia sighed sadly. "However I'm at a lost on how to proceed?"

"What would have been your wish?" Harry asked.

"Originally I wanted a start over try to do a better job of being King," The blonde haired former monarch looked down at her cup of tea. "Then I wanted to wish that I never drew the sword from the stone."

"Prophecy and direction be damned," Harry concluded getting a nod, "Hoping someone else could do a better job, than you," getting another nod. "Then you already failed in the first wish and open yourself up to disaster in the second," Arturia looked up sharply glaring at him. "Granted someone could be better but you also need to think that someone else could be hundred if not a thousand times worse, England has had those by the way. Charles the First was a great king one of our best while his grandson Charles the Second was a monster, same with Henry the Eighth. Each ruler rules differently it is the way of the individual. You ruled the way you saw it," Harry explained chuckling sadly. "But who am I to lecture, I'm just a kid whose life was planned out for him by a meddling old fart."

Arturia's eyes rose slightly before she actually giggled. "Seems we are more alike than I first realized," she sipped her tea.

"I imagine we'll get a more clarity during the dream cycle," Harry sighed looking at her with a grimaced. "I won't envy your first few dreams of my life; it isn't pretty especially the five years between losing my parents and meeting Kiritsugu." Arturia looked at him in askance, "Let's just say there are special places in hell for adults who beat on and put down children verbally." Harry sighed bending over checking Bazett's arm. "It has a been a very long and trying day, I'm thinking skive off of school tomorrow, even though I imagine Taiga is going to get uppity with me and probably demand more food."

XXX

Dream cycles normally provided Master and Servant insight into one another to better determine compatibly. It was basically a highlight reel of each person's life, this time however Arturia and Harry experienced something entirely different, they just didn't get simple highlights they were given the entire show. From Harry's birth, his day to day life with his parents up until their murder at the hands of Voldemort. His five years with the Dursley's before Vernon left him in that back alley in Fuyuki City. His four years living with Kiritsugu, his time at Hogwarts all the way up to his current state. And as surely she was experiencing his entire life, he experienced hers, her birth, she being taken by Merlin raised by Lord Eckhart and his son Kay. Her pulling Caliburn from the stone, later finding Excalibur from Viviane the Lady of the Lake, meeting and befriending both Lancelot and Guinevere, the betrayals of Morgana, Mordred, the Civil Wars, the Holy Grail quest, the Battle of Camlan, the Last Holy Grail war. Harry woke first sitting up sharply summoning Lily and bringing her up in time with what he thought was the downward strike of Lancelot's sword. He looked around gasping for breath, covered in sweat. Arturia sensing his distress had woken up entering his room, sword at the ready. "Harry?"

Harry grunted despawning Lily looking up at her wiping the sweat from his brow noting her haunted face. "How much did you see?" he whispered.

Arturia grimaced as Excalibur vanished, "All of it."

"That can't be normal," Harry snorted in hindsight standing up tossing his bedsheets in the nearby hamper. "Of course when has anything in my life been normal."

A small winsome smile appeared on Arturia's lips, "I believe your friend Luna would say, normal is overrated." Harry chuckled weakly walking passed her grabbing a black shirt and pants from his dresser before moving toward his bathroom.

XXX

Fixing breakfast had been a subdued affair for Harry as he normally enjoyed the activity. It was the fact he felt like he burdened Arturia more with the experiences of his life now rattling around in her mind. "I'm truly sorry for what you saw Saber," he said softly.

She looked up from her tea a small frown on her face, "We both share a life of prophecy Harry, and," she smiled a rare fierce smile, "suffered the ideals and manipulations of old men who thought they knew better than us. While Merlin was far more tactful in my life than Dumbledore was in yours, they both meant well."

"Forgive me but I still want to shove James and Lily up Dumbledore's arse," Harry grumbled. "Might want to do the same to Merlin and Morgana, Merlin for not helping you more and Morgana for what she did to your daughter."

Tilting her head slightly to the side Arturia looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see it cause I did, Morgana all but baited and manipulated both you and Mordred into war. I saw the same look in Mordred eyes when she confronted you that I saw in my eyes each time I looked in a mirror while I lived with the Dursley's. She wanted acceptance, she wanted your acceptance as her parent not as her king or even to look at her as your heir. She just wanted to be your acknowledge child," Harry stated.

"There is a difference?" Arturia asked. "Merlin never really explained rights of succession much, and with Avalon it would have been a long time before heirs would be an issue."

With a sigh shaking his head, "Judging by what I saw Mordred was a bastard, born of both incest and for all intents as well as purposes rape, on top of being a homunculus. She can't be an acknowledged as an heir but you could have acknowledged her as your child, wasn't her fault how she was born. Anway the succession laws haven't changed in centuries, bastard children can't be given landed titles in Magical Britain the purebloods being what they are, would have kittens if their beloved blooded heir wasn't succeeding them," Harry snorted sipping his tea. "Bastard children born of incest while frowned heavily upon are at least acknowledged. Two girls in my year at Hogwarts were twins born from a brother and sister, 'Keeping their blood pure,'," he state using air quotes seeing Arturia look revolted. "Like I said your situation was more akin to rape than anything, Morgana used an illusion spell to bed you to get the genetic material she needed to make Mordred."

Arturia nodded her eyes tighten, "It's as you say."

"You inadvertently placed your hatred of Morgana onto Mordred because of it," Harry stated seeing a grim frown appeared on the swordswoman's face before seeing her dip her head in shame. "It's a moot point now," Harry sighed rubbing his face with his hands. "I honestly think that Old Vampire or some deity enjoys trolling me," with a grunt standing up. "The agenda today is to find out is if Caster, Assassin, and Rider have been summoned."

"...Caster was summoned don't know who she was, I suppose to get in touch with her Master some stuck up bastard the Clock Tower rep sent ahead, after I was set up," Bazett stated sitting up groaning slightly she notice Harry's face was looking away his cheeks pinked, looking down she notice she was dressed in her underwear. "Where are my clothes?" she asked with a deadly edge.

"Harry threw them out, they were covered in blood, dirt, and moldy water," Arturia spoke up. "He kept you covered as he cleaned you and your wounds."

Bazett snorts, "Figures, you Brits are always uptight no matter what century your in." She chuckled weakly. "Well, brat got any spares?"

"Kiritsugu's associate Maiya might have left something behind during the last war, I would check to see if momma-Iris had any but with Illya up in Eisenbern castle and she found you walking around her mother's clothes might trigger something," Harry stated.

"Like what," the purpled haired woman asked.

"Death by Berserker," Harry shuddered.

Bazett snorted wrapping the blanket around herself as she walked deeper into the house.

XXX

A few hours later Harry grumbled exiting his English class glaring at his immature guardian who gave him a smirk. Turns out trying to skive off classes when one of said teachers visited you on a daily bases was difficult if not impossible to do. Now in the universes where Shirou Emiya existed he would convince his servant to stay at home and eventually get attacked by Rin and then Servant Rider in back to back succession eventually forcing him to use a Command Seal to summon Saber to his side to save his behind. However Harry had two advantages that Shirou did not, one Harry was a Mage/Wizard hybrid and wasn't blinded by his need for self-sacrifice and two Shirou never had a Deathly Hallow that rendered the wearer invisible. As such Saber was with Harry the entire time including meeting with Rin on the roof, inspecting the seal on said roof.

"Saber with you?" Rin asked.

Harry nodded, "Under my cloak rather unique wouldn't you say, she can't astralize and now doesn't have to," he smirked.

"It still feels strange," Saber spoke up from their right. "According to British Magical myths I'm literally covered by the Shroud of Death."

"And you sport it well, Saber," Harry chortled glancing down at the seal. "A prana draining seal, Parseltongue in design."

"Parseltongue!?" Rin gasped.

Harry nodded grimly, "Only four or five being's could use parselmouth, myself, Medusa, her two sisters, Salzar Slytherin, or Voldemort. We can rule out Voldemort, if he had been summoned no doubt as a Caster I'd probably be turned into one of his Noble Phantasms." He tapped his scar. "After all his sole claim to fame his parselmouth and his horcruxes."

"Another version of you?" Rin asked and immediately waved off that thought getting a raised eyebrow from Harry. "Right, that leaves Slytherin and the Gorgons."

Harry knelt getting a closer inspection before pulling out a ward stone dropping it into the center of the array. It sparked before vanishing completely the duo watched as spark lines flew off in numerous directions. "There that should by us time to find the Servant involved."

Rin blinked looking nervously at him, "You're kind of scary Potter."

Harry snickered standing up stretching a bit. "Then be thankful I don't give two shits about this war. If I can fuck over Angra Mainyu and whoever is aiding him in this thing, my galleons are on your guardian."

Rin nodded grimacing slightly. "Archer, stated in his version of this war, Gilgamesh from the previous war still existed he eventually attacks and kills Illya to get the lesser grail from her."

Harry snaps his head to her looking shocked before his face melts into a scowl. "If he so much as tries I'll slaughter him!"

"Oh yeah, how?" Archer appeared crossing his arms. "I had to use my Realty Marble to fight him one on one when he uses his Gate of Babylon."

Smirking slightly Harry walked to fencing looking out on Fuyuki City with a sigh. "Who says I don't have Realty Marble myself," turning back to them as Saber drops her hood looking at him in awe. "I know enough about the Clock Tower to know I'd get a sealing designation slapped on me, if they even had an inkling about it. My godfather is going to marry into Bazett's family, I'm also personal friends with Zelretch and Arc so I've had added a bit of defense against the more unscrupulous people in the Mages Association."

"What does it look like?" Archer asked. "Mine looks like a sandy field filled swords and gears in the background."

"A bit different but pretty much the same thing, only mine has a grassy field with Hogwarts in the background. Swords, guns, staffs, vehicles, with Dragons flying in the background," Harry chuckled. "Differences in upbringing, is my guess Archer."

"But that's a last resort if we can fuck over everything long before ye olde Gil and Kirei starts up their plans. then we shouldn't need to worry except fighting and killing them. Which means visiting Caster and Rider; whoever and wherever they are, setting up parley's and deals doubly so if their wishes are easy for us to complete."

"If I remember right, Medusa is Rider and Medea of Colchis is Caster, one simply wishes to protect her master and the other wants a new life with a fresh start," Archer replied.

Harry rubbed his chin in thought, "heh, easier than I thought problem is getting them to agree to a truce long enough to explain how I can grant those wishes."

"Y-Y-You can?" Rin looked dumbfounded.

"Wizard," Harry sighed pointing to himself shaking his head, "with what I've learned from the Clock Tower as they vivisected Voldemort, I can create homunculus body that grants them a psuedo familiar status. Thing is...," Harry paused turning back to the group, "certain criteria's need to be met. So, um, Archer do you know whose the master's for Rider and Caster are?"

Archer nodded, "for Rider it's Sakura however Shinji is actually using her through some sort of Mystic Code," he snarled slightly. "And he when he fails to use the school he goes to option two, using Sakura through the tantric ritual by force."

"WHAT!?" Rin screamed her face molds into a scowl which is quickly matched by Harry and Saber.

"Always thought that wanker was a piece of shit," Harry's eyes narrowed. "Now I know he is," he clenches his hands his magic slowly pulsing outward thinking of a time in his third year he found Luna Lovegood wandering the halls late at night in nothing but her underclothes her skin pale, and her lips blue. If Illya was his older step-sister by adoption, then Luna had become his younger one via the same means. That night sealed it for him. "Dead Man walking he is." Walking to the door exiting the roof he flung it open snapping it off it's henges and throwing it clear across the roof crashing into the fencing. "I was keeping the master's alive in case by case basis, well Shinji Matou's case is up and it came up wanting," the green eyed youth whispered dangerously glancing over as Saber redonned the hood of the cloak. "After Shinji is dealt with I'll strike up a deal with Sakura and Medusa is there anything they have that I can transmute to give Medusa a magical core?"

Archer smirked knowing what he was about to say next will pretty much end the Matou family and at the same time begin to repair the Tohsaka sister distances. "The Matous familiar's are Crest worms."

Harry's entire body stiffened he heard of those loathsome creatures from Arc, basically they were actually one step below Horcruxes if that was even possible. "And I take it Sakura has these things inside her?" Rin's face paled considerably as Harry's magical aura actually looked it was breathed in flame when Archer nodded grimly. "Saber."

"Rescue mission, Harry?" Saber stated grimly.

"That and more Saber, I don't care if we have to level the entire mansion Shinji and Zouken Matou die tonight," Harry's voice carried omniously as the Master and Servant disappeared from sight.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Soul Bond

Harry apparated just outside the Matou Mansion with Saber still hiding under his cloak after doing a brief scan using his wand noting just like the church, it was protected by various bounded fields but zero wards or protective spells. "I said it before and I'll say it again, Magi are just as daft as Witches and Wizards, sad really," with that he pulled out a ward stone setting down and using his foot nudge it into the field and with a brief flash the field dropped however unlike the one at church it quickly changed the bounded field into a ward scheme designed to prime the location for a specific ritual. "What I'm about to do Saber may infringe upon your code of chivalry, and for that I'm sorry."

Arturia sighed sadly underneath the cloak she could feel, both genuine remorse flowing from Harry at this moment; as well as righteous anger directed at the Matou family. She was actually shocked at the fact she could even feel his emotions at any given moment. That morning she had were mere slivers of them but as the day progressed she began to feel more and more of them. She wasn't sure what was going on and a part of her was concerned, "It is understandable, given how you were raised by the Dursleys."

"At least the fat slob and the horse faced bint didn't use tentacle rape as a form of subjugation," Harry scowled walking up to the front door summoning a massive style Daedra Battle Axe and cleaving the door in half. Upon entering he despawned the axe and quickly summoned James and Lily. "ZOUKEN MATOU! Your days on this plain of existence is at an end, '_The Master of Death_' has come to claim you!"

XXX

Arturia actually felt a bit of nostalgia as they swarm through the mansion exterminating Zouken's golem guards, using a sealing ward on Rider to incapacitating her and then watching Harry immobilizing Zouken, Sakura, and Shinji. She watched her Master walk up to Zouken glaring down at the monster. "Another Voldemort, great," Harry muttered recognizing a soul container while doing a scan. "Not even human anymore just a soul anchored to this plain using your little worms to sustain you." The old man glared at him, "I didn't lie when I called myself 'The Master of Death' it's rather dubious title though unfortunately, when I brought the three Hallows together last year I was visited by Death herself. Turns out her eldest sister Alaya wanted this version of me to be a Counter Guardian, I didn't understand why at the time," He crouched down glaring down at the Matou patriarch. "Having met Counter Guardian EMIYA as Archer yesterday I finally realized that why, I am this world's representation of him. Having met and befriended Zelretch and Arcueid I knew all about alternate worlds of course but to see it right in front of me...," he grunted rubbing his face. "Sorry, monologuing. Anyway that is neither here nor there I'm going to be using your body to give Rider a magical core and I'll be using Shinji's and your pit of tentacle rape to transmute them into Magical Circuits for Sakura. Rider if she so desires can become Sakura's familiar and with your death Sakura's obligations to the Matou's will be null and void, she can return to only family she has left, namely her sister." He turned to Sakura inclining his head. "Is that alright Sakura-chan?"

He snaps his fingers, Sakura and Rider slumped free of their immobilization, "Please," Sakura whispered eyes glistening in hope.

Harry pulled out eight stones from his coat walking over picking up Zouken first tossing his body into the writhing mass in the pit then did the same to Shinji. Barely a minute later he could hear a dull constrained moan coming from Shinji. "Ooh right, forgot about that," he shrugged looking down at Shinji. "Well least you deserve at any rate, don't worry it'll be over quickly," he paused setting one of the stones on the ground then walked around until he was opposite of the stone setting a second down. He then set to other two perpendicular to the first two. Sensing something he extended his hand a brief flash later the writhing mass froze. "Tut, tut Zouken nice try though."

He set the other four stones in a smaller circle. "Sakura, Rider best hurry the old fart is getting dodgy," the two quickly stepped into the smaller circle. "This is a wizarding transmutation circle, it was originally designed basically to reactivate a deceased bloodline if a descendant from that bloodline was ever found that had been squibbed out. However I've modified it significantly, this one can either transfer power to create magical cores or transmute mystic codes into magical circuits. Considering we have plenty of both in that pit, well let's just say we'll be killing two birds with one stone."

"T-There are some in-inside me Harry-kun," Sakura stuttered out. "As well as bit of the previous grail."

Harry rubbed his chin in thought doing the arthimancy in his head. "They'll begin to breakdown the moment I begin the ritual, but know this Sakura your new circuits will be just that new. No trying magic for at least a few days," getting a nod he cleared his throat blushing slightly. "Now before we begin clothing will, um, impede the ritual, so uh, the both of you are going to have to strip," he adverted his eyes. "If you both feel uncomfortable about this I can do the ritual using a blindfold."

Rider smiled slightly, "Thank you for your sense of chivarly, Lord Potter," the purple haired woman stated. Both the former Gorgon and her Master stripped off their clothing while Rider held no modesty her younger companion covered herself as best she could.

Harry moved to stand between the four ward circles taking a few calming breaths he closed his eyes extended his arms out one pointed to the stilled mass and the males that laid in the pit. The other hand was extended toward the two girls after a second the Potter lord began to chant in ancient Gaelic. Neither the former greek mythical demi-goddess nor the asian teenage girl understood what was being said. Arturia Pendragon however who had studied under Merlin and was taught various ancient languages of the British Isles, which included Scandavian, Gaelic, and Roman. She listened intently as the chant caused the magic in the area to stir. The ward stones began to glow and pulse in that glow. When Harry uttered the last chant the entire room was bathed in a bright blinding light. She shielded her eyes waiting for the light to subside. Dropping her arm she saw Sakura's arms and legs surrounded in magical circuits she also saw Rider standing there examining her hands.

Arturia turned to Harry to see him listing from side to side, quickly she ran to catch him just as he fell forward. "Harry!" she could feel herself get dangerously weak for a second. "What happened?"

"In order for the ritual to work I had to act as a conduit so for a brief moment I kind of overloaded my magical core. Not enough to burn me out and kill me, but like Sakura I won't be able to cast spells for a day or two," Harry gently patted her hand giving her a weak smile. "I'll be alright, Arturia, ugh, my 'Saving People thing' Hermione affectionately calls it has a tendency to write checks my body just can't cash most of the time." His reassurance dies quickly along with a lot of rational thought as two very naked and grateful girls swarmed him to giving him a hug. _If I died now I know I've lived a decent life_. Arturia simply shook her head as her master promptly fainted.

"Guess the three of us were just too much for him," Rider struck a sensuous pose earning a giggle from Sakura before 'eeping' running over collecting her clothing and running upstairs leaving the pit. "Allow me to formally introduce myself, I'm the former gorgon Medusa, formerly Rider of this grail war."

Arturia gently raised her hand to shake the other woman's hand. "I am Arturia Pendragon, former King of Briton, King of Knights, currently Saber of this grail war."

Medusa quietly donned her clothing glancing over at the pit noting it was completely empty save for a charred black circle. "It is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance. However I wonder what other troubles your Master will get into before this war ends?"

Arturia sighed shaking her head looking at her master with a rueful sigh and a sad smile. "He never claims to be a hero, yet his very essence is one. Tell me how much did you see when you had your dream cycle with Sakura?"

"Not much her time before she was brought here, some images of a man who swore to rescue her only for him to die. I saw her sister in a few images but nothing concrete, why?" Medusa asked.

Arturia nodded frowning heavily, "I was in the previous grail war and experienced a few of my previous master's life enough to discern he and I would have never got along. He was far too pragmatic for my taste, however when I entered the dream cycle this time, I-I pretty much lived Harry's entire life from cradle to present, same could be said for him, he saw my entire life from my birth to my death to the previous grail war. He has yet comment on that though."

"It wasn't my place Arturia," Harry whispered his eyes opening he groaned slightly gently standing up fully tentatively moving away from Arturia to see if he had enough strength to stand on his own. "Note to self, that was one exhausting ritual."

Medusa shook her head smirking slightly as the trio moved to climb the stairs. "What does this do for the grail war?"

"I just severed Class Rider from the Holy Grail, without it the grail is weakened. In order to completely destroying it I need to sever at least three more either by doing the same ritual or something different. I have one in mind for Berserker and Illya," he smiled slightly. "Thanks to Archer I know who Caster is and now that I know this ritual works I can perform the same one for her, just need a day to recharge."

"You needed a catalyst to perform the ritual one with a significant mana pool to pull from, where can you get one for that ritual?" Arturia asked.

Harry pulled out something wrapped in a cloth, inside it was a beautiful silver locket, one Arturia had seen before while touring with Merlin through northern Scotland. "Isn't that Andrea Slytherin's locket?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I was told it was Salazar Slytherin's locket but it is possible he inherited it. At any rate this also happens to be one of Voldemort's horcruxes. One of two I have left after my little hunt for them with my godfather, I planned on using this one or the other one to give Illya a new longer lasting body. Modifying Voldemort's own ritual since I have all the materials I need to use in that."

"What good is severing the Heroic Spirits from the holy grail?" Medusa asked.

"Simple, the grail is like a net seven different anchors latching it onto an area reinforce the center. When a Heroic Spirit dies in the war the net traps them and reels them back into the source. However if you cut one of the anchors off the net sags holes get wider, enough of the anchors get cut the bigger the holes, eventually the net frays and gives way. The grail will be severed from this plain of existence simply because the Heroic Spirits it needs to form itself will be cut off from it."

"Wow, that is smart," Medusa stated looking dumbfounded.

"Well, not all of us are Demi-Goddesses," Harry chortled. "We can't stand around looking gorgeous and being smart from birth, some of us have to work at it," his eyes sparking in mischief. This byplay earned him a friendly punch to his arm, as the trio finished there trek to the front doors. Sakura stood waiting for them holding an overnight bag. "Okay let's get the two of you to Rin then the sisters Tohsaka can have a nice reunion and I can go home and rest, because quite frankly this has been a long day."

XXX

Harry and Arturia had returned to the Emiya household after giving Sakura and Rin a rather emotional reunion, the eldest sister wrapping the younger one in a tight hug begging her over and over to forgive her. Gone was the self-assured typical amoral magus, replaced by a bawling sibling who finally given the gravity of her sisters plight. Harry smiled sadly as he walked away from the Tohsaka sisters, as he walked home a new determination fell over the young man. He needed to end the Holy Grail war permenantly, so far he had done well. Severing Rider from the mythic omnipotent wish granter had been stage one, but now he was entering stage two basically he needed to get Berserker, Caster, Lancer, Archer, and Assassin severed in some way. The problem being he had no idea who Assassin was or if he or she had actually been summoned. The second issue was the biggest stickler convincing or tricking them into giving up on the grail. Archer aka EMIYA had no real wish and his sole goal had been defeated well before he had been summoned. Lancer his motivations were his own and he was currently enslaved to Kirei Kotemine. Medea of Colchis aka Caster aka the Witch of Betrayal a title that didn't assure trustworthiness in the least however, her wish was easily obtainable thanks to the ritual Harry knew. The question was how to approach her, as for Berserker that was left up to Illya and as things stood he wasn't sure what he could do.

He first checked in on Bazett who had taken up residence in Kiritsugu's old bedroom. Harry had asked some members of the Fujimara clan to gather her travel bag and other belongings that morning before he left. He saw her sleeping and several empty bottles of the potions she had to take to speed up her recovery. He judged by morning she'll be fully recovered and itching for a bit of payback. The Enforcer was better than Kirei in both armed and unarmed combat, even though he was the more diverse one if the two ever fought. The only edge Kirei seemed to have was using underhanded tactics and Gilgamesh as a backup. Harry mentally snorted, he could handle the pompous self-proclaimed King of Heroes, he's dealt with the kind before.

After checking in on Bazett he moved back to the kitchen intent on checking his mail and getting some tea ready. He spotted Arturia in the kitchen looking lost, "Looking for something?" he asked.

Arturia turned her face flushed slightly, "I-I was looking for your knives, I wanted to try my hand at cooking."

Harry pursed his lips giving a mental shrug, "Two drawers second from the top," he walked over to specialized black box covered in Nordic runes, turning the handle he opened it to reveal several envelopes. Flipping through them he saw letters from Sirius, Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Hogwarts with no doubt his results for his NEWTS, and finally a letter from Gringotts, frowning slightly wondering what his account manager needed, with a mental shrug he set them down. He jumped when he heard a loud impact come from the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow watching Arturia use an overhand axe strike on a crop of broccoli. Quickly moving to head off another potential impact he gently slid in behind her. "That's not how you chop vegatables, Arturia," he whispered he gently took her hands and separated them.

Arturia froze her face flushing again, "I never did this back when I first lived, not even when I lived with my step-father and brother. They had cooks for that and later when I became king I did the same."

Harry nodded smiling slightly, "If you want I can teach you, Merlin knows have more than enough practice at it."

Arturia chortled a bit. "To here Merlin's name used in place of god is rather amusing, wherever he is in Avalon his ego must be massive."

"Wizardcraft users also use his name as a curse word to, so it balances out," Harry gently guided Arturia's hand to move the divided broccoli trunk parallel to her placing the hand gently on top of the broccoli while the other hand holding the knife was maneuvered to the base of the trunk, where they chopped them in measured strokes. "See, only an inch apart, no need to murder it." He noted her neck was red. "Do you feel as awkward as I do?"

A shake of her head, "No, and that worries me I shouldn't be reacting like this."

"Like a young woman," Harry raised an eyebrow. "Arturia you made the decision to suppress those emotions for your country when you ruled and look at what happened. Civil war, infidelty, unending strife, the more you suppressed yourself trying to be perfect, and it cost you everything. Cardinal rule amongst humanity is we are far from perfect, only God is perfect. And before you speak up about what Iskander and Gilgamesh said in the last war look at who they were. One was a man who went from Greece to Afghanistan promoting pillaging, rape, and slaughter eventually he died at the hands of his own men. The latter sounded like a bloody tyrant, the only thing notable about him is the poem he was famous for. Both are poor excuses for rulers, and nobody in that last war called them out on it. While I have no idea what a true ruler should be I know what they shouldn't, no one is perfect, tyrants and conqueror's are monsters, finally showing emotions make you human."

It was those words that broke the damn, centuries sitting upon the throne of heroes reproaching herself, questioning her own judgments, regret flooding through her veins, finally the heartbreaking fight with Lancelot in the last war. Arturia dropped the knife onto the cutting board slumping forward tears fell first in simple drops. Harry pulled her around to face him and gently wrapping her in a warm embrace, as those simple drops begun to pour out as Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights, King of Magical Britain, the Servant Saber of Harry Potter, let go her pent up grief. Harry tighten his embrace closing his eyes, however if he had kept his open he would have notice a bright golden glow surround the two, would have notice four familiar figures appear to hover over them faint smiles on all four individuals faces before the glow and the figures vanished. Arturia slumped slightly, Harry caught her gently picking her up, his eyes glowing faintly still caught up in the magic. "Rest, my Arturia come morning things will be lighter for you.

XXX

Harry groaned hearing a very distinctive magical bell coming from one of three magical mirrors he and his godfather had enchanted for communication. Slowly sitting up; grumbling and wincing at the surprising amount of pain coming from his head. He blinked trying to think of a reason why wobbling getting to his feet he moved to the desk that stored his mirror. Opening said desk he spotted the mirror flashing a brown color indicating who was trying to get in touch with him, brown represented Hermione, grey represented Sirius, and blue represented Luna, he planned on making Illya one in the future giving it a pink color to match her hair. "Hermione, do you have any idea what time it is?" he grunted messaging the bridge of his nose.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, what are you doing over there!?" Hermione screeched in indignation Harry jerked the mirror away wincing at the screech.

"Come again, Hermione?" he asked dully blinking a few times.

"If I knew what kind of headache you would give me when I agreed to be your proxy in the Wizengamot, I would have declined. You've been gone from England for at least four days and already weird things are happening," Hermione huffed.

"Explanation please," looking confused Harry walked over and sat down at his office desk.

"Okay roughly two days after you left, around the time I was pushing the one bill you asked me to push through," Hermione gave a sigh calming down going into her favorite mode information dump. Harry nodded remembering the bill, "anyway mid through elaborating what the bill entails there was a flash of light all of us looked in that direction and we found one of the long dormant family lines was reactivated, not just any lines but the Pendragon line, Harry. Needless to say everyone was in a panic, Minister Bones, Sirius, and Director Shacklebolt made a beeline for Gringotts. They were at a lost as well, only indicating that the Pendragon vault had been reactivated as well and undergoing an audit."

Harry felt something cold hit his stomach, "This all happened when exactly Hermione?"

"Just after lunch on Tuesday, two days after you left," Hermione elaborated.

Harry shakely cupped his forehead doing the internal math, _Around the time Arturia and I were doing our dream cycle. Why do I feel like what she is about to tell me is both a good thing and bad thing._ Harry closed his eyes taking a few mental counts before jumping in where angels fear to tread. "And something happened early this morning your time I take it?"

"YES!" Hermione shouted looking panicked holding up her hand showing the ring he gave her the presented her station as his proxy for the Potter Seats in the Wizengamot, only the ring bearing the Potter crest now sported an addition the distinct sigil of the Pendragon crest, the roaring Dragon wings spread wide with the Potter crest settled into the breast plate of the dragon in perfect unity. "Now please explain what's been going on!?"

"The fifth holy grail war Hermione, is currently taking place and you know my luck. Naturally I got dragged into it," he tried not chuckle when he heard her groan. "Unfortunately that did happen, I was dragged in three days ago and two days ago I summoned the servant Saber and I had our first dream cycle later that night," he watched his friend face get pinched at the word servant then her face had that dawning expression. "If you remember what I told you about Heroic Spirits and the fact that dad gave me Avalon when I was eight, he said it was to keep me and it safe. So when I had to hastily summon a servant I only had one catalyst at the time. So naturally it pulled from the figure it was most familiar with."

"K-King Arthur," Hermione said with awe. "What's he like, is what is written really what happened, does he like all the movies and books written about him," Hermione fired off rapidly."

Harry just shook his head a faint smile on his face waiting for his second eldest sister in all but blood calm down. "SHE is a fairly kind if tragic figure, most of what is written is true, and I haven't brought up the subjects about the various media outlets with her name splashed on it."

"Her?" the bushy haired young woman looked confused.

"She hid her gender, Hermione. Arthur Pendragon is actually Arturia Pendragon, which considering the time period does make some sense," Harry elaborated rubbing his forehead again. His gaze falling on the Gringotts letter tentatively reaching out and grabbing it. "I take it you contacted me because you as my proxy inherited the Pendragon seat, and want to know how."

Hermione nodded looking pensive, "Harry if King Arthur was in fact a woman and it's ever found out our World's history could be forever changed, many will reject it from the get go."

"I had a thought on that, and with a little help from Gringotts we might be able to cover it up nicely," Harry opened the envelope reading the contents and nearly strangled himself on his own saliva. In one part it helped get the Goblins to side with him in the possible cover story and in the other caused a whole new slew of problems. "I think Merlin wherever he is, is laughing at me," he said dully getting a questioning look from Hermione he flipped the paper he had been reading to reveal a Marriage Certificate.

_Soul Bound Marriage Certification_

_Lord Harold James Potter, Duke of Yorkshire, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Perevell soul bound married to King Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights, Once and Future Ruler of the Magical Realm of Britain, Royal and Ancient House Pendragon, to be acknowledge far and wide as a union given to them by Lady Magic , Lady Gaia, and Lady Alaya, till death and beyond._

"BLOODY HELL!" Hermione screamed out.

XXX

Author's Note: Yeah this plot twist is a thing, next few chapters should elaborate why. Note I'll be doing this fic and Armored Arcane in bunches, two to three chapters uploaded after I've re-read them at least twice. It's not perfect I'll no doubt miss something but it is better than before.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Child Assassin

Harry spent the better part of thirty minutes trying to calm down his longtime friend while trying not to implode his own skull into the side of his office desk. _What deity did I cross in a past life,_ he paused thinking about it shuddering slightly at the thought. Maybe Death was pissed at him or something. With a heavy sigh Harry focused on Hermione, "I need you to get in touch with my account manager at Gringotts and fast track some items for Arturia to sign."

"Namely?" Hermione asked looking like she wanted to cry.

"Joint account ownership of both Potter and Pendragon for her, then we need to organize a birth certificate and a place of residence. If things plan out like I hope, we can use Illya's Japanese family castle here in Fuyuki City as such, after all the Von Eisenbarn's are an old family and as much as a dick as the old man is he would accept the prestige of discovering the modern day Pendragon bloodline." Harry sat back massaging the bridge of his nose. "My biggest issue is telling Arturia all this," he groaned softly.

"You said this could also be a good thing, how so?" Hermione asked.

"Simple, since Saber is in a soul bond marriage with me she's been essentially severed from the Holy Grail and the Throne of Heroes, that's two down and at least two more to go," Harry turned his hand over and noted the infamous sigil of the Deathly Hallows had changed to that of a bleeding knife. Closing his eyes searching his memory, "Hermione can you call up Zelretch and tell him to send the backup catalyst I picked out."

"I take it he'll know which one," The young woman rolled her head. "Any other marching orders my dear lord," she said with some uncharacteristic sarcasm.

"No, and Hermione sarcasm doesn't suit you," Harry snickered as Hermione disconnected the mirror sticking her tongue out at him. Rubbing his face and eyes in thought wondering how to move forward.

"Harry," he jumped looking up seeing Arturia in the door way looking confused, troubled, and a little annoyed.

"Yeah?" he whispered as the blonde woman walked up to stand across from him, _How could any peasant or noble mistake her for anything less than a beautiful woman, Merlin must have been using illusion charms, notice me not wards or something._

Arturia raised an eyebrow her face slightly flushed. "That was the case Harry, many a time Merlin used his magic to hide my gender."

Blinking the young-man-who-won froze in shock for a second before blushing slightly, "Saber I-I didn't say that aloud."

With a nod the blonde haired former monarch sighed slightly, "I noticed, last night during my…episode I saw a bright flash of golden light. If what I remember from my lessons with Merlin such a thing describes soul binding."

Harry winced nodding slightly holding up the Marriage Certificate, "according to this we've been given the approval of three deities, of the Earth, of Humanity, and Magic apparently as far as I know such a thing is unpresented," he took a deep breath looking squarely at her Emerald green eyes meeting his Emerald green eyes. "A-Are you okay with this?"

Arturia tilted her head slightly, "We've experienced much in just a few days Harry, including living each other's life. Merlin once told me that sometimes a soul mate could be born hundred years before or hundreds years after your own life span. When I asked him if he could see mine, he stated that the individual would have either golden eyes or eyes similiar to my own, he was quite vague," she smiled faintly. She walked up to his desk narrowing her eyes ever so slightly, "I want to make this work, Harry."

Harry chuckled looking up at her giving a nod, "Alright, now we need to work on dilemma number one hundred of over a million that I seem to rack up by just breathing." He stood walking over to his magical mailbox opening it to reveal a rather plain looking large scalpel with the blade covered in dried blood.

"I take it, you're going to summon a backup Servant now that I've been severed from the Grail and the Throne of Heroes," Arturia stated.

"Just this version of you has been severed, I'm sure there are dozens of other versions of you," Harry snorted in annoyance picking up and reading a letter getting the confirmation of what he just said, "according to Zelretch at least." Pausing for a moment and nodding, "But yes, this was my backup encase this very event occurred and knowing my luck it was the most likely thing to happen," with a sigh turning seeing her raise an eyebrow at him before thinking it over and nodding. "If I'm correct this will give us the Assassin class Servant, Jack the Ripper. Thing is no one knows what he looks like. Rumors vary from person to person, one he was doctor who went insane, other's state it was a pimp who was so doped up on drugs he slaughtered every prositute he had, other's simply put it down to a group of people," Harry shrugged as the duo left his office walking along the outside hallway towards Harry's workshop. Bazett was standing outside waiting for them she reached up and smacked him across the back of his head with her newly regenerated right arm. "Potions?" getting a smirk in return. "Right I guess I deserve that now for a morning update and likely blackmail material for you to share with my dogfather unless Hermione informed him before making her way to Gringotts…," he then explained to her what happened last night.

Bazett was barely containing her mirth shaking her head holding her mouth close occasionally a snicker would get out. "Sirius told me you had whopper bad luck but this, I can only imagine your heroic spirit stats at least in luck are worse than that Archer, Tohsaka summoned."

Giving the Enforcer a dry look, Harry opened the door to his workshop and stepped inside quickly followed by his two female companions. He walked into the middle of the Summoning circle and placed the scalpel in the direct center. Walking back out he turned looking down nodding silently before looking at Bazett. "I could give you the command seals, you know."

"No, I'm simply going to take my seals back from that bloody priest, apologize to his daughter for killing him, get you to give old Cu a new lease on life he and I become partners chasing down the enemies of ye olde church and drop subtle hints using Gael Bolg to Sirius that if he ever makes my sister cry he'll get that spear where the sun doesn't shine," the purple haired woman states. "So get a move on, kid. Summon that last servant then we can up our game. I mean you are a badass in your own right, you got a Servant turned familiar as a wife, you got a kick ass Vampire Hunter with you, and now an Assassin Servant, we got this."

XXX

Harry couldn't really describe his first thought upon seeing her, but what he could think was that again myths and legends sometimes needed a good kick in the arse for it's protrayals. Jack the Ripper, looked to be roughly about eight or nine in appearence though meeting Illya quickly clued Harry into the fact that appearence wasn't what it was cracked up to be. She was also dressed up to look like a Lolita fetishes wet dream, black skin tight sleeveless turtle neck shirt, heavy black wrap around cloak, heavy black combat boots, bandage wraps around her hands, and a black G-String thong. She had short cropped pale lavender hair and pale yellow eyes, a long finely black scar running from her hairline to just below her chin. She held a fairly neutral expression tilting her head to the side inquistively looking at him. "I'm Assassin, um, a-are you my daddy?"

Blinking glancing at Arturia before giving a mental shrug, "If you want to I don't mind if you call me that, would you like to me to call you Jackie?"

The girl's neutral facial expression evaporated quickly lunging toward him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Daddy is so warm," she whispered.

Harry frowned internally wondering what this girl was, _Not what I was expecting._

_What do you think she is? _Arturia asked.

_Difficult to say, dream cycle will probably tell us, in the meantime we got ourselves a child, a very dangerous child. Best way to do this is treat her like one in the most part,_ Harry took a long deep breath gently rubbing the girls head smiling softly at the girl who hummed in pleasure. In hindsight the young man was baffled like he thought earlier nothing truly prepared him for what he was seeing now. A little girl was one of the most infamous serial killers in the entire world, the only one to never have been caught. It was a mystery true and he had a feeling that mystery would be partially solved when he slept in the meantime he had objectives to complete and he needed his new Servant to help complete them. "Okay Jackie, how's about we play a little game," he smiled dropping to a knee to look into the girl assassin's eyes who tilted her head to the side giving a ghost of smile.

"What kind of game, daddy?" Jackie asked eyes glittering in delight.

"Hide and seek of course I assume it's one of your favorites," Harry smiled seeing the little girl nod her head eagerly. "Good, the person that is 'it' happens to be Caster and I need you to hide in the forest surrounding the area she's claimed, and watch her. I need information on what's she planning and your the best to find it," he gently stroked her hair. "But I want you to be safe okay, if she catches you come home immediately, am I clear. If you do all this for me I'll get you something sweet to eat."

A few swift nods later Jack the Ripper astralized and Harry could feel her move swiftly into the direction of the monastry that Caster was hold up in. Arturia's face was a mixture of apprenshion and concern. "This does not sit right with me."

"I know and I don't like it either," Harry sighed looking out the window frowning slightly. "Voldemort was so much more easier than this, one unknown but impotent threat was far less terrifying than three major unknown likely lethal threats."

"You still consider Illyavael a threat?" Arturia asked.

His eyes tightened on the corners turning to her giving a single nod, "Until I can confront her and reason with her, she and her Berserker are very much a threat. With what Archer explained who that Berserker is, it would take me either revealing my trump card or Gilgamesh attacking them to stop that behemoth." Harry paused walking over and sliding on his shoes and tying them. "As such I think it's time to actually meet her under parlay, and hopefully pull the bandage off so to speak."

"I will be ready should things not go as planned," Arturia explained.

XXX

Apparating to just outside the Von Eisenbarn castle grounds, Harry and Arturia, moved quietly towards the front gate. Before getting within a few feet two Homunculus appeared on the gate rampart with rifles drawn and pointing at them. "Halt! Who are you and what do you seek?!"

"I'm Harry Potter! I've come under a flag of truce and parlay to speak to my step-sister about the Holy Grail." Both of the female homunculus looked at one another the shorter of the two disappeared from the rampart.

"Do you think she'll agree to even see us?" Arturia asked.

"Mostly out of curiousity then anything else," Harry responded. "Plus, any chance that I can convince her, that old fossil she calls grandfather royally screwed her and her mother over long before either were brought into being than I consider it a win."

The homunculus reappeared, "You may proceed, but be cautioned if you do anything hostile you will be fired upon," giving the homunculus a nod the duo walked forward to the gate as it opened.

XXX

A few minutes later Harry was sitting quietly in a high backed chair across from his step-sister as her bodyguards slash servants served tea. Using his finger to test for poison or other foreign substances using his magic distreetly only finding lemon and a cube of sugar. Illya raised an eyebrow, "Thinking I would poison you, big brother?" she asked.

"An old man once stated, 'Constant Vigilance' and considering the stakes can you blame me?" Harry asked sipping the tea.

Illya gave an impish smile that didn't reach her eyes, "so true, now what do you wish to discuss."

Reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a small leather pouch, pulling the drawstrings then setting it on the table in front of him. "Actually I want you to air out your own personal grievances at me, Illya." he sighed seeing her eyes flash. "I have no idea what you were told about your father but I have an inkling that the majority of it were flat out lies. Dad spent the better part of two years constantly assaulting the Von Eisenbarn castle in Germany trying to get you out of that place. Considering you weren't living along side me in Fuyuki City is proof he failed."

Illyavael frowned thinking about the two years he mentioned vaguely recalling she had been seguestered deep into the old Eisenbarn WWII bomb shelter told they were under attack by an assassin looking to kill her for being the Magus Killer's daughter. The excuse sounded really flimsy but she went along with it because it made sense at the time and she didn't know any better. "what proof do you have?"

"I have a pensive memory from dad," Harry sighed looking pensive staring down at the pouch. "And if need be we can ask him directly."

"How can that be possible," Illya snapped. "He's dead!"

"What do you know of the Beetle and Bard tale of the Three Brothers?" Harry asked.

The hybrid homunculus frowned slightly, "Mom read it a few times when I was little, but what relevence does it have on this discussion."

Harry sighed slowly standing up, and pulled out a large silvery cloak from his pocket pulling it over his shoulders before donning the hood, upon doing so he vanished from her sight. A second later he reappeared draping the cloak over the back of the chair. Second with a flick of his wrist a rather strange looking wand appeared in his hand putting the two humunculus flanking Illya to tense a second before he placed the wand on the table in front of him next to the pouch, before finally digging into the pouch itself and pulling out a pebble sized pure black stone setting it next to the wand. "Considering we are in the presence of the Legendary King Arthur, having met Medusa and Jack the Ripper personally, it safe to say that sometimes legends and myths have a basis in realty." He gently set the black stone in front Illya. "This is Resurrection Stone from that tale, to use it place it in the palm of your hand and turn it three times while thinking of someone you wish to meet that has passed on."

Illya shakingly picked up the stone turning it over in her hand seeing the identifying emblem of the Triangle, Circle, and Line. Symbol for both the Deathly Hallows but Gellert Grindewald himself, someone her Grandfather had dealings with since World War I and ended when he was defeated by Dumbledore near the end of World War II. Looking at it deeply eyes closed she turned it three times in her hand focusing not only on her father but her mother as well. Opening her eyes just as a flash of light appeared to the right of the table.

"Mommy, Daddy," she whispered as both Kiritsugu and Irisvael stood as ghostly shades before her.

"Illya?" Irisvael said her face wide in shock. "How?"

Harry cleared his throat causing everyone to focus on him, "Sorry, but Illya you need to be quick the longer they are on this plain of existence the more pain to their souls it'll cause."

"I-I just wanted to see them," Illya whispered. "Please why didn't you come back for me!"

Kiritsugu sighed heavily, "I tried but each time I got weaker and weaker, Illya. I picked up a curse when I emerged from the Holy Grail a final screw you from Angra Mainyu. The grail is tainted and you have your grandfather, the Matous, and the Tohsaka's to blame for that. The grail is a very deadly monkey's paw. I had Harry make a promise, to save you from your mother's fate and somehow stop the grail from ever being used," the Magus Killer sighed heavily. "You and your mother were the brightest parts in my dark world, I would have never abandoned you willingly. I lost your mother and failed to achieve our outrageous wish, in hindsight I should have seen it as impossible."

Harry spoke up, "Only two ways to interpret world peace on a world constantly in war, one kill everyone on the planet or turn everyone into a mindless drone, even I figured that out and I was eight when you told me."

Kiritsugu shrugged, "It was an ideal that blew up in my face," he sighed. "I'm sorry Illya."

XXX

The reunion between parents and daughter lasted an hour, Kiritsugu going into detail on how many times he tried to rescue Illyavael from her grandfather and it was the only the curse he picked up from the grail war slowly eating away his prana and physical strength preventing him from continuing. "First time I got to the Inner Sanctum of the main house before overwhelming numbers and waning prana force me to run," Kiritsugu said sadly. "Couldn't pick out your magical signature in the house anyway I suspected he either had you stashed away or immoblized before I even arrived."

Illya frown slightly going over in her mind the dates and where she was, her frowned deepened before turning to one of her two servants. "Where was I that day, and your forbidden from lying."

"Lord Jubstacheit had you drugged and stowed away in the servants quarters during each invasion made by Lord Kiritsugu, my lady," Sella responded looking ashamed.

"Let me guess he ordered you two to guard me while my father stormed the castle to rescue me," Illya's eyed narrowed seeing two reluctant nods.

"Judging by their body language it was in protest and against whatever preprogramming the von Eisenbarn's installed in their Homunculus," Harry spoke up.

"Indeed," Leysritt stated hands clasped behind her back. "I was created to guard and protect Lady Illyavael from outside threats, as far as myself and Sella were concerned Lord Kiritsugu was no threat."

"Thank you both," Kiritsugu said softly then sighed turning to Harry. "So that crap with Voldemort was solved?"

"Let's just say Moldyshorts wishes he could die right now," Harry smirked earning a giggle from both Mother and Daughter. "I received enough information thanks to Waver and the old troll, to give Illya a body that can last a human lifespan."

Illya jerked her to look at her step brother, "Y-You can?"

Harry gave her a warm smile nodding, "Illya, you are my sister and while we never met before this war, this is my ultimate goal. To see you live a full life," he turned to his foster father. "I just need permission to use a bit of your ashes in the ritual I need to perform to achieve that."

Kiritsugu snorts, "I don't mind not as if I need the body anymore, the ritual is a modified version of the one Voldemort used?"

"Yes, in the original ritual it needed the bone of the father unknowingly given, the flesh of a servant willingly given, and the blood of an adversary forcibly taken. The ritual I plan to use is the bone of the family member knowingly given, the flesh of a protector freely offered, and the blood of a friend willingly taken," Harry explained when he explained about the flesh of the protector Berserker appeared. Harry turned to the mute giant with a sense of awe, "to think I'm in the presence of one of my personal heroes right now," he blushed slightly coughing earning another series of giggles from the mother and daughter duo, and a rare smile from both Arturia and Kiritsugu. "It is an honor to meet you Heracles," he stated.

(Huff) was the only reply the huge man gave extending his finger.

Illya looked up at the monster eyes watering, "T-Thank you, Berserker." She turned to her brother. "What will happen to the lesser grail?"

Harry smirked slightly. "It'll vanish, but considering it's the lesser grail and not the true grail, you'll be free and clear, not like it'll ever manifest once this war is over. My only obstacle at this point will be convincing Medea of Colchis that I can provide her with a way to have a second life like I gave Medusa."

Berserker grunted gently patting his chest.

Harry frowned slightly before eyes widening, "Y-You would give up your prana for her?" getting a nod before the giant pointed at him then at Illya. Getting the meaning he nods in response. "You have no worries, I'm willing to protect my big sister."

Illya smiled slightly, "Your bigger than I am."

"Taller yes, older no, you have me by three years, sis," he smiled back.

Irisvael floated over to him reaching up and gently caressing his face a pained smile on hers. All he felt however was a light cool breeze on his cheeks but to him deep he felt a warmth in his soul he could never begin to describe. "We may never have met in life Harry Potter-Emiya but know this you are my son, and I want you to keep protecting your sister."

From her spot watching her husband in all that was official Arturia felt her husband's grief as well as his burst of affection for the apparition that took the form of her friend. Taking cue from something deep and instinctual she moved forward grasping Harry's hand. He turned to her giving her a nod of thanks. "It is good to see you again Irisvael," she stated solemnly. "I am truly sorry I was unable to protect you from Gilgamesh and Kotomine."

Iris smiled sadly, "I was already dead by that point Saber, nothing more than a vessel. You have nothing to be sorry over, my only regret was who you had to face before Gilgamesh. I have no idea how hard it was to kill one of your best friends."

Arturia felt Harry's hand this time her's a squeeze this time, "I have made peace with it, and now that I know why Kiritsugu ordered me to destroy the grail in the last war I no longer bare him any ill will."

"No but I deserve it," Kiritsugu stated floating over to her and he smiled sadly. "I can already feel the pain from the summoning Illya used to breech the world of the dead so we can't stay much longer. But I want to apologize for my actions during that war, I treated you like a mindless tool and I'm sorry for that," he sighed looking at her. "Also welcome to our very unusual family, Arturia," letting loose a rare grin.

Getting snort in reply letting loose her own rare smile before holding a closed fist over her heart. "I pledge to protect our unusual family, as a Pendragon and as a Knight of the Realm."

"I accept your pledge Lady Pendragon," Kiritsugu nodded. "Just don't lose sight of what's really important Saber something I learned after years of searching for it, losing it, and that is, love, family, and enjoying the life your given."

Arturia tilted her head slightly thinking about it, realizing she had been given a chance to experience those very three things all over again, she had a new love blossoming with Harry, she had a rather odd but unique family, Harry, Illya, Jackie, Bazette, Harry's friends in England, Rin, Sakura, and Medusa even Taiga. Most importantly she had been given a new life to live, she looked at Kiritsugu then nodded. "Death has made you wiser, Kiritsugu."

Getting a snorting giggle from Irisvael earned a warm smile, "Thanks Saber."

"Hopefully when I've lived my life and return to the Throne of Heroes alongside Harry, I hope to see you and Irisvael sitting upon it as well," Arturia stated and with one last departing words to Illya from her parents the two vanished. Harry gathered both Arturia and Illya into a warm embrace as the pink haired girl cried anew.

"When can we start the ritual," Illya sniffled.

"Anytime you are ready, I'll have Jackie pick up dad's urn and bring it here." Harry responded.

"...Jackie?" Illya blinked.

Harry went into a long drawn out explanation on what happened the previous night and earlier in the day. "So essentially I summoned Assassin and well she kind of adopted me as her dad."

Illya let out a snort before bursting into a series of giggles, "I've heard rumors of how weird your luck is, but I never ever imagine it was so legendary." She went from giggles to belly laughs, Harry sighed trying to keep a smile from his face but failed he looked around the room at the people gathered seeing apreciated looks from the two normally stoic maids, the normally hunched over giant standing a bit a straighter, but was the immense sense of affection and mirth through his link with Arturia that Harry Potter found his truth. This was his family, this was his life, and this was something he would die as well as kill to protect.

Author's Note: I do apologize for the slow updates and I mean really slow updates, this and Armored Arcane are the only projects I'm working on. Though with Avengers: End Game out and how massive that beast has become I'm sorely tempted to create a Harry Potter/MCU crossover starting at Iron Man and ending with End Game. But it be too massive an undertaking simply because the sheer amount of content to go through, allow me to show the movie list in order;

Iron Man

The Incredible Hulk

Thor

Iron Man 2

Captain America: The First Avenger

Avengers

\- End of Phase 1 - Beginning Phase 2

Iron Man 3

Thor: Dark World

Guardians of the Galaxy

Captain America: Winter Soldier

Avengers: Age of Ultron

\- End of Phase 2 - Beginning Phase 3

Ant-Man

Captain America: Civil War

Thor: Ragnarok

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2

Spider-Man: Homecoming

Doctor Strange

Black Panther

\- End of Phase 3 - Beginning of the End Game

Avengers: Infinity War

Captain Marvel

Ant-Man and the Wasp

Avengers: End Game

Note I didn't add Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or Daredevil. Just looking at it already gives me writers cramp and Carple Tunnel, not to mention how to balance it out so Harry can be meaningful, not to mention I've been kind of lazy and haven't seen a single Marvel movie after Winter Soldier. Which I hate since I've loved Marvel comics since I was a kid, Spider-man being my jam in the 80's and 90's. So I'm going to rectify that starting next week. Going to try and binge watch every movie up to recent.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Caster and Lancer

Medea of Colchis had spent the better part of a week watching the movements of her opponents in the Holy Grail War. She had seen the master of Saber and later Assassin, essentially storm into the home of the Master of Rider. When he, Saber, the Master of Rider, and Rider herself leave the mansion it went up in spectacular fashion all contained behind specialized Wizardcraft style runes and wards. As far as anyone around the mansion knew the smoking crater left behind had always exsisted a lasting reminder of World War II. She had to admit the Master of Saber and now Assassin was intellegent and he had conducted the war so far with minimal bloodshed. Her knowledge of who he was, was rather shocking, Harry James Potter-Emiya. His name permeated the Throne of Heroes, as a Caster, Assassin, a Rider, and even a Saber. His biggest claim to fame was defeating Voldemort, saving his world and brand of magic from a blood purest. In other worlds he was simply a modern story book character both from the written word and various modern media. But searching through her memories provided by the Grail she had met him, herself on multiple occasions, even falling for him in some of those worlds. Knowing his life and how he reacted to outside threats, she knew he had some sort of plan one that would alter the history of the Grail War in this version of the world. Pursing her lips reaching out to the Outer Walls of the Temples vast compound she could feel Assassin intently from the trees using her ability to mask her presence somewhat.

It came as a shock to her that Assassin was a child who 'looked' barely like she was entering her eighth or nineth life year. She knew deep down if Atalante had been in this war as Archer she would never be able to strike down Assassin, her one weakness were children and her greatest flaw. Medea sighed slightly, turning her focus back to one of her familiar's who were currently watching the Von Eisenbarn castle. Her greatest hope was that Saber and Berserker would kill each other looked to be foiled. Harry Potter had too much charisma and was surprisingly subtle when he needed to be, _What is his end game, who will he approach next, me, Archer, or Lancer?_ Cloasing her eyes looking into her minds eye at the Greater Grail and the Lesser Grail. One was sitting quietly deep in the cave underneath the very temple she currently sat in. The second was currently hovering in the Von Eisenbarn castle, with a long sigh she went to the seven cards noting Saber and Rider were still missing, _Where are they both Saber and Rider are still alive, I've seen them, it's like they don't exsist in the Greater Grail , the only way that could occur is if they were severed... _She froze sensing something shift she quickly went back to looking at the two grails and found the smaller one had vanished. "NOT POSSIBLE!?"

XXX (A few minutes earlier...)

Illyavael Von Eisenbarn stood nervously covering her private areas after she stripped down to her birthday suit as Berserker entered wordlessly to set a large pewter cauldron down in middle of her workshop directly above a decent sized firepit. Harry had used the Augmenti charm to begin filling the cauldron with water. Walking over he looked down at her a faint smile on his face as well as a slight blush. "It's time," he stated. She nodded as he gently scooped her up into his arms, she blushed heavily feeling his warm arms wrapped around her bare legs and his hand on her bareback.

"You're doing this to cop a feel," she quipped with dry but nervous sarcasm.

"Two things wrong with that statement, both end with an 'ew'," Harry quipped glancing down at her as he moved up the stairs leading to the lip of the cauldron. "First you are my sister even though your not biologically related to me, second regardless of the fact you're nineteen, you look like your ten and I don't have a lolita complex."

Illya giggled as he gently helped her slide into the surprisingly tepid water in the cauldron. "Will this really work?"

"Positive," Harry stated gently patting her head. "Now just relax and just think of this as a really weird bath. Heck maybe when we're done you'll look your proper age."

Illya glared at him as he stepped down to gather the items he would need. She turned to Berserker who had moved up to take part in his roll of the ritual. She watched as Harry gently opened the urn containing their father's ashes, she watched him wince sadly as he dug through the ashes no doubt looking for a significant piece to use the wasn't totally damaged. His hand came up with what looked like a finger bone.

Arturia slowly ascended to stand next to Heracles prompting both Emiya siblings to look at her in confusion. "I wish to be the one to give my blood freely, Harry."

"Your certain?" Harry asked as he joined them getting a nod.

"I failed to help Irisvael, I feel I need to do this to make amends," Arturia explained.

With a silent nod Harry turned to the cauldron and began the ritual. "Bone of the father, willingly given you will revive your daughter," he moment the bone touched the water it began to froth and bubble a white glow began the eminate from the bottom the cauldron. "Flesh of the Protector to form a new body strong and true," Heracles extended his hand where Harry grabbed the giant's pinky finger and sliced it off using Lily. The giant didn't even grunt in pain as his finger dropped into the bubbling, seething, glowing waters. The moment it was absorbed into the waters it brighten taking on an irradescent glow of whites and silvers, confirming to Harry the ritual was performing just as he suspected. "Blood of the Friend may you breathe life into the body ensuring the revival." Arturia took Lily from Harry and gently raked the blade over the palm of her hand. Closing her hand into a fist squeezing a drop of blood which fell into the cauldron. The moment it dropped and dissolved, the cauldron was engulfed in silvery light and smoke. The trio stepped down from the platform and waited on baited breath as the smoke slowly dissapated. Standing where the cauldron once stood was Illyavael Von Eisenbarn looking like the nineteen year old young woman she was originally suppose to be, the only difference she had a healthy tan all over her body, her pale pink hair was a slightly darker shade, and her red wine eyes took on more burgandy color. She looked down and 'eeped', glaring at her two servants long enough for them spring into action grabbing up clothing they found in the late Irisvael's closet for her daughter to wear.

After she finished dressing noting her brother had his hand over his eyes once the smoke had cleared. _To noble for his own good, it's any wonder he's married to the King of Knights_. Her sides of her eyes crinkled in mirth as she slowly sauntered up to her step-brother slipped in behind him and whispered huskily into his ear. "Am I so hideous?"

She giggled hearing him sigh, "this is going to be a thing for you isn't it."

"Your my brother I need to keep you on your toes somehow," Illya smirked flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"What's next Harry?" Arturia spoke up earning a frown of annoyance from Illya but turned to stare waiting.

"Caster, Lancer, and Archer," he responded then looked at Illya. "First is Caster, she'll be our biggest real threat. Bazette stated she wants Kotomine for trying to kill her. However he still has Gilgamesh with him." Illya looked at him questionably. "He was Archer in the last grail war, he and Kotomine joined forces late in the that war somehow. Dad doesn't know how but I suspect he was involved in killing Rin and Sakura's father though I have no proof just a theory that makes sense."

"How dangerous can Gilgamesh be?" Illya asked.

"If he ever put everything into his attacks and didn't think everything was beneath him, I say he's practically unbeatable. Thing is he makes Lucius Malfoy look like a saint in comparison, the guy is arrogant on top of boastful, he'll never take anything seriously until last minute. He believes everything not tied down and has a bit gold in it is his," Harry snorted. "Fortunately, myself and Archer are uniquely equipped to deal with Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon."

"But Caster is the current priority, in order to sever the Holy Grail we need to convince her to become her Master's familiar whoever he or she is," Harry sighed. "The problem is Caster is Medea of Colchis, the infamous Witch of Betrayal, just hoping for that title isn't true."

Heracles grunted Harry turned looking up at the mute giant who shook his head, "Berserker said she wasn't a traitor, that she was betrayed by Athena and Jason," Illya stated seeing images over her link with him.

Sighing deeper rubbing the bridge of his nose looking weary, "Of course, well nothing to it now." He closed his eyes focusing on Jackie the moment his mind came in contact with hers he noted her mirth. _What is so funny, sweety?_

XXX

Jackie watched in growing humor as the cloaked lady, with the pretty blue hair and pointy ears kept pulling out her hair in frustration of some kind. Several of the children from within Jackie found it hilarious, while other looked on in confusion or indifference. The servant Assassin had over a thousand different children within her and as such her personality varied but was always depicted as the picture of innocence. After all what was more dangerous than a child who never knew or was taught morality, the basics in the difference between right and wrong, with only one creed distributed throughout her amalgamation survival at all costs. Jackie's limited mindset currently was on her new parental figures, one her new daddy was warm (magically powerful and able to give her a constant stream of prana and mana to sustain her), two he was going reward her for being a good girl (essentially following her creed as his servant), and finally allowing her to play (giving her this mission to spy on Caster). The last time she had been summoned her last parental figure was a big meany and she killed him, fortunately she had a new parental figure after that but unfortunately she had no real warmth to speak of. So Jackie had to rely on playing to get warmth and eating specialty meals to maintain time however she had warmth, she had love, and she had both a daddy and a mommy even though her new mommy reminded her a lot of the Saber of Red and Ruler from her last war.

_What is so funny, sweety? _She felt her daddy ask over their link she immediately opened up her vision to him to watch what she was seeing in regards to Caster flipping out. She heard her daddy sigh and giggled, her daddy was so funny. _Meet me at the entrance to the shrine down at the bottom of the hill, I'm bringing Uncle Berserker with me._ Jackie's eyes glinted in pleasure, more family. Maybe this time she'll get her wish, she can finally have a life filled with warmth and family.

"_I'll be waiting daddy,_" came her reply leaping from the tree where she watched Caster and headed for the bottom of the hill.

XXX

Harry and Berserker moved toward the main hall Arturia quietly followed at the exit to the castle he turned to her, "Not this time Arturia, while I know Illya and her quards can deal with most mundane intrusions, if Lancer, Gilgamesh, or that bloody priest show up they'll need someone to guard them.

"Do not like it, Harry," Arturia stated in protest.

Giving a wane smile reaching up gently caressing her shoulder the Teen-Who-Won. "I know, but I'll be far safer with Berserker and Assassin. Illya is still recovering from her transformation while she's a lot stronger from before she can't fight a Servant if one chooses to show up," he could still feel some apprehension coming from her through their bond. "I'm not as reckless as I was during my first three years at Hogwarts. If the negotiations fall through she still getting severed from the grail just I'll be turning her into a magical core for Jackie instead of turning the Slytherin locket and Heracles into a magical core for her and her master."

"I understand," the former servant watched as he and Berserker left.

Harry set up some last minute wards around the exterior of the castle grounds berfore he apparated to the base of the temple.

XXX

Cu Chulainn watched from his perched not far from the castle his new master had ordered him to gather information about the master Harry Potter. The former Irish hero snorted knowing exactly who Harry Potter was from meeting him countless times on the Throne of Heroes. A war hero, a revoluntary, powerful wizard, surprisingly good swordsman, one of the best broom riders in recent history, but above all else one of the truly noble men on the Throne. It was this nobility and a lot of surprising preplanning that was currently making this arguably the single most bloodless Holy Grail ever. So far the only casualities if one could call it that was Zouken and Shinji, even that was pushing it. Cu also felt the grail weaken slightly after Harry and his servant stormed the Matou mansion. So whatever Potter did to Rider had his current master worried. Now Potter had parlayed to visit Illyavael von Eisenbarn and emerged with Berserker in tow heading for Caster's location, where he felt both Caster and Assassin. It confused him though, why did Potter have two servants, Saber and Assassin.

"Where did Master Potter go?" his master asked.

"Judging by his overpowered magical signature apparating out, he and Berserker are moving to confront Caster and her Master, _Master_," Cu gritted out the last word.

"So he struck an alliance with his step-sister, hard to imagine," his master surmised. "Was his Saber servant with him?"

"Not sure, but if he struck an alliance with the Eisenbarn she maybe guarding Illyavael," Cu explained.

There was a long pause as Lancer's master mulled over the pros and cons of an assault while the master of Saber was away. "Continue watching Potter the more information we can gather on him the better. What news on Archer and Rider?"

"They apparently have also formed an alliance, but considering their siblings it's kind of a given. Though neither appear to moving forward in the war, if anything it feels like a friendly cold war between Potters camp and the Tohsaka camp," Lancer stated. "I can't really get close to do more I'm a Lancer not an Assassin, which Potter has by the way."

"Two servants and he isn't feeling any drain," another long pause. "I'm missing something, what is Potter's end game," Lancer's master whispered.

XXX

Appearing at the entrance to Ryuudou Temple Harry stared up at the long climb grunting in annoyance just as Jackie astralized in front of him, her eyes alight with mirth and wonderment. "Anything new I should know about, Jackie?"

"Nope, miss Caster settled down after a bit," the Assassin tilted her head slightly. "Um, will I be able to play with her?"

"If things go south likely yes, but I'm hoping it won't," he smiled lightly ruffling her hair. "Few people survive your unique brand of playing, dear," Jackie giggled nodding. "Hide and seek mode again stay along the wall, if things do go south your fully authorized to use your Noble Phantasm."

The little girl nodded eagerly before astralizing again he could feel her reach mid way up the hill in one leap and then reach the edge of the wall surrounding the temple in the second. With a tired sigh Harry began marching up the stairway Berserker quietly walking behind him in his astralization.

Upon reaching the gated summit he spotted Medea of Colchis hovering in the middle of the grounds. "What have you done to the Greater Grail?" she asked firmly.

With a shrug of nonchalance, "I severed Rider from the grail using an obscure rune based ritual that essentially turned Medusa into Sakura Tohsaka's familiar," he paused blushing slightly. "And Saber entered into a Soul Bond marriage relationship with me turning her into my familiar, I think."

"What of the lesser grails?" Medea asked.

"Gone transmuted into magical circuits for Illyavael and Sakura," Harry almost growled that out, the very idea turning two people into living sacrifices for ancient old men struck far to close to home for his taste. "I came under the flag of parlay to give you and...," he blinked as Souichirou Kuzuki emerged from the temple. "Professor Kuzuki," his eyes raised a moment looking between the history teacher for his mundane high school and the Caster servant, "I knew you were into history professor but I didn't think you would bring it home with you."

The stoic former assassin simply raised an eyebrow turning to Medea, "What's going on?"

Medea blushed at Harry's crack, "He came here under parlay, well what do you want?"

"The Holy Grail Wars to end, to do that the Grail has to be severed from this plain of exsistance, in short four to five Servants need to either be turned into familiars or made into straight up mortals. Medusa and Arturia were made familiar's through rituals or a soul bond, I intend to do the same for Assassin and possibly Lancer if he's so inclined once he's freed from his current master. I can do the same to you or I can give you a humunculus body though you'd have to make a major side trip to Greece to obtain a bone fragment from your father, but everything else is present," Harry explained.

"I know this ritual you speak of I take it you've modified it from it's dark origins?" Medea asked dropping to the ground her butterfly like wings vanishing.

"Yes, it's the same ritual I used on my step-sister before coming here, I no desire for the grail and considering its nothing more than a Monkey's paw you shouldn't either," Harry explained. "To give an example you might understand, say you wished for a new life," he paused. "The grail in it's cruelty would snuff out someone you would consider close to, to give you that new life."

He could see both Medea and Kuzuki tense the only indication they looked at each other was from Kuzuki's eyes shifting toward Medea. "You know this how?" Kuzuki spoke up.

"My adopted father saw what his wish would entail if it had been granted, I a single life for ten, ten lives for a hundred, a hundred lives...well you get the idea. He wanted the world to be at peace, problem is with humanity their are only two options," Harry explained.

"Death or enslavement," Medea scowled under her hood.

"When he realized this he had his Saber destroy the grail in the war, the result was the infamous Fuyuki Fire," Harry stated causing Kuzuki to stiffen. "Yeah, the whole reason behind it was because during the Third war three idiots thought it was a good idea to summon the embodiment of All the World's Evil to this plain as a new Servant class: Avenger."

Medea sighed summoning a table plopping it down between her and Harry who had moved to stand just out of reach of her to use Rule Breaker if she so desired. However she also found Harry to remarkably well mannered and if she wasn't already happy with Kuzuki and Harry wasn't in a Soul Bond relationship with Saber, she could easily see herself standing alongside him. "What of this other ritual the one to turn me into Kuzuki's familiar?"

"It's a mutli-directional ward and runestone ritual using me as a conduit and two sacrifices, you and Kuzuki would obtain a magical core and have a familiar link with each other, the sacrifices are," Harry pulled out the locket of Salazar Slytherin still containing the last linger Horcrux of Tom Riddle junior. "This is Voldemort's last horcrux a soul of a powerful warlock and...," he glances up at Heracles. "...a former friend who wishes to help you by giving his life for yours."

Medea looked at both the locket then at her long time former companion her eyes soften a bit. "Herc, your willing to actually do this for me?"

The massive giant walked slowly up to her kneeling down to one knee to look directly into her eyes, using her own brand of Legilimency read her form comrads memories. Pulling away eyes in tears taking a few breaths before turning to Harry. "How long will this take?"

"Less than three minutes," Harry quietly producing twelve runestones standing moving into the middle of the room after Medea vanished the table. Taking deliberate movements placing each stone in four different circles. Pulling out the Cloak of Invisiblity, the Ressurection Stone, and the Elder Wand first placed the locket in the upper right side circle from his position, he waved Heracles to the one to the upper left. He then spun around blushing slightly at the starcrossed couple. "Um, for this you'll need to undress, my apologies."

Medea simply raised an eyebrow before letting loose a smirk. "I can only imagine what Medusa and her master did after they became master and familiar."

"A rather over enthusiastic hug," Harry blush increased slightly.

Kuzuki normal stoic demeanor cracked slightly, "If I recall the myths Medusa was rather well endowed and I know for a fact Miss Matou is no slouch in that department for a fifteen year old young lady."

Harry nodded before his features darkened. "You may not of known this professor but her grandfather used Crest worms upon her and used their side effects to have Shinji rape her repeatedly since she hit puberty."

Medea eyes narrowed. "Then whatever you did may have let them off lightly.

"Let's just say the last things Shinji was feeling before he was transmuted into a magical core weren't pleasent and leave it at that," Harry stated as Kuzuki and Medea finished undressing. "Jackie once this is finished I'm going to be weak for a minutes I suggest you come inside," he spoke aloud a second later Assassin appeared looking worried. "It's time," he whispered as both Medea and Kuzuki moved into there runestone wards and Harry began speaking in gaelic.


End file.
